Daughter of an Archer
by Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde
Summary: What if Katniss's parents were Natasha and Clint? What if the Avengers got sent to an alternate Universe by accident? What if Katniss's father never died? What if Gale was in the Hunger Games instead of Peeta? What if the Snow found out about the Avengers in Panem? What if Katniss never knew what her parts were?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It had been four years since the Avengers had been transported to an Alternate Universe and Clint now layed in bed with his wife, Natasha, in District 12 of Panem. His three year old daughter started to cry and he got up quietly, before Natasha rolled over to tend to their daughter. He picked the one year old up and took her to the dying fire in the next room over and sat down on a makeshift pillow with her on his lap.

_"Are you, Are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree<em>

_Are you, Are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree<em>

_Are you, Are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<br>_

_Are you, Are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
>Strange things did happen here,<br>No stranger would it be,  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." <em>It was a tune Natasha had taught him when she had first joined SHIELD, and it was the tune that Natasha had whistled for months before she was comfortable at SHIELD. It was the song that Natasha hated and didn't want their daughter to know. It was the song that Clint loved, even though he knew the meaning was sad and the melody was a sad lullaby.

After he had sung to Katniss she giggled and poked him in the nose. He chuckled and spoke softly, "What story shall I tell you tonight, Katniss?" He thought out loud as she sat in his lap looking up at him. He noticed for the hundredth time that she looked more like his own father with the dark hair and dark eyes, but she had his facial features and Natasha's crooked smile.

"Godfather." Katniss giggled, she could say simple words, not that it helped but she knew: Mommy, Daddy, and how to ask for which stories she wanted them to tell her, she could make sentences when she wanted to but most times it was short phrases. Godfather, meant she wanted the story known as Godfather Death by Brothers Grimm. Clint had known several Grimm Brothers' fairy-tales and had told her all the ones he knew. He loved the morals in them, probably because those were his own childhood stories that his own father taught him.

Clint smiled and nodded, she looked at him as he told her the story. He painted her a picture with words, and watched her eyes light up as he told the story. When he finished the story she asked, "Why he die?"

Clint thought for a moment before saying, "You see, Katniss, you can do anything and everything you want. But one thing you cannot ever do is Cheat Death. Once Death has his mind set on something he will always get the one he is after, one way or another."

"Why he doesn't ask to go with him?"

"Death is a spirit, Katniss, you can't see him. He can see you, and me, and Mommy and all of Panem. He keeps all the creatures equal, by taking one when another is born."

"So he is God?"

"No, God tells Death who comes home when. God created you and I, he created everyone and everything you see. He controls Death because Death goes and brings his people home to him. When you die, Katniss, God has sent for you and so Death comes for you and takes you to him."

"What about the Devil in the story?"

"He was once an Angel for God, he chose to betray God and was sent to the Underworld, were all those who do wrongful things go."

"Oh. Daddy, can you tell me about the Two Assassins?" Katniss asked.

Clint smiled and checked the time through the window and nodded. The tale of two Assassins he had told her was her favorite be he had never told her it was the story of how Natasha and him got together. "Once upon a time, a time long long ago before Panem was born there was world where dozens of countries lived all over the world." He used his hands to elaborate as he told her the story, and saw her eyes light up, "There was a young man, who worked at a Circus, which is a place that people would go and see things that they thought were impossible. He had grown up there, and had learned how to use a bow and arrow. He was the best Archer in all the land and one day a couple men in suits came and asked them to join their agency known as SHIELD. He did.

"Now, that Archer became the best there ever was. He could shoot a squirrel with his eyes closed if he wanted to. He knew something was behind him before they even made a noise. He could put an arrow through someone's heart without completely turning around. He made a name for himself... and that name was Hawkeye. Now a couple years later and he was sent to kill an Assassin, known as the Black Widow, who had gotten a bad name for herself with SHIELD. He did as he was told, but what he didn't know was that she was to kill him. They had lured each other into an abandoned apartment and they both engaged in a deadly hand to hand combat. Now to the Young Archer it was as if they could read each other's next movements, knew what the other was thinking, and exactly how the other worked. He saw the slip up in Black Widow and quickly took advantage of it.

"She told him he should just kill her. But after having her submissive for several hours and them talking he had convinced that she could have a better life. He had convinced her that she was skilled enough that SHIELD could use her help. So he took her back with him." Clint smiled.

"Didn't he get into trouble?" Katniss asked.

"Of course he did, but you know what?" Clint asked.

"What?"

"He knew she was something different. He knew she was someone that he could trust and she could trust him." Clint whispered. Before continuing the story. "After six years of working together they knew each other's movements. They knew how to stop the other in less than ten minutes where any other Agent it would take at least twenty minutes to stop one of them. They knew each other's thoughts, and sometimes barely had to speak out loud to know what the other was thinking. After fifteen years of working together they ended up on a Team of Highly Elite people known as the Avengers. Ten months after the Avengers's first battle the two Assassins had come to terms with the fact that they had always loved each other, and agreed to keep it quiet. But Two years in the Archer asked the Black Widow to marry him and she said yes."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Katniss giggled and and Clint grinned his cheesy grin that Natasha told him made him look nuts and hugged his little girl. He got up and got ready for work and when he came from the room to where he had left Katniss she was sitting on the Kitchen Table. "Daddy?" She asked.

"What is it, Kat?" He asked going over to her and lifting her into his arms.

"Do you think I'll have an Archer one day? One that can read my mind without me having to say anything?" Katniss whispered as she hugged him goodbye.

He set her down on the floor before kneeling down so he was eye-level with her and replied, "Every little girl has their Archer somewhere, just like every little boy has his Black Widow. But Katniss, the trick is... you have to know when you find that Archer, because when you do... don't ever let him go."

Katniss grinned and hugged him again and he kissed the top of her head before standing up and seeing Natasha he kissed her goodbye and then left for work.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Katniss, listen to the forest." Clint said as he and his daughter sat quietly by the lake. He was teaching her how to shoot a bow and arrow. He had crafted her one so it looked similar to his. He even crafted her arrows for her. He had made the bow and arrows big enough to last her a few years before he would have to make her a new set.

She sat quietly on that Saturday morning. She was six years old, and only just turned six, and he had promised to take her out and start teaching her when she turned six. It was the sixth week they were out there, and they had gone out in the morning and in late afternoon so he could teach her. He had told her that she was not allowed out in the forest without him and so far she had kept her word and only gone with him. "Look!" She cried happily and raised her bow to shoot the bird that landed in the branch above them.

"Katniss, no." Clint said.

"Why not?" Katniss asked looking confused.

"It's bad luck to shoot a Mockingjay." Clint replied. "Watch." He whistled the first couple notes of _Deep in the Meadow_ at the bird and it sang the notes back.

"Cool!" Katniss's eyes lit up.

"A Mockingjay is a symbol of hope, Katniss. It survived when the Capitol let the Jabberjays lose, and the Jabberjays had babies with Mockingbirds creating the Mockingjay. It wasn't supposed to survive, Katniss, the Capitol thought it would die before it could have babies of its own. But it flourished, it flourished against what everyone thought. It is a symbol of Hope." Clint smiled and Katniss grinned back.

"Dad, remember that story you told me?" Katniss asked as they went to go collect hunt after they had rested for a while.

"Which one?" Clint asked as he checked their one trap.

"The one with the Archer and Black Widow." Katniss spoke looking at him.

"What about it?"

"One of the girls at school told me that if you could don't need to have a verbal conversation you're soul mates."

"Okay? What does this have to do with the story?"

"Where the Archer and Black Widow soul mates?"

Clint thought for a moment before looking at his six year old and replied, "I believe they were soul mates."

"What about Mom and you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two just look at each and know what to do. You don't have to talk but you do."

"Katniss, having someone like that is special. It's rare and it's hard to find, someday you'll meet a boy who you can anticipate every move and every word. Some day you will find a boy who you don't have to always talk out loud to. And like I said a million times before, don't let him slip away."

"What would happen if I find him but I end up falling for another boy, like mom?" Katniss asked.

"Then you must choose the one you can't see yourself living without. Your mother chose me even though she could have had a wonderful life as a Merchant. She had two men chasing after her... me and a man from the Merchants. She had feelings for him as he had feelings for her, but she chose me. She never told me why, I just assume its because we can anticipate each other so well."

"Oh..."

"Katniss, don't worry. Someday an Archer will come and you will be his Black Widow."

"Dad..."

He turned and looked at her and saw a look he had never wanted to see on her face. "What's wrong, Katniss?"

"What is going to happen when I learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"You can help hunt more often." Clint smiled.

"But happens... what happens if... the mines..." Katniss whispered. Clint knelt down in front of her.

"Katniss, look at me. I work in the mines because I must. I will always come home to your mother, Prim, and you. Okay? I promise that I will never leave you." Clint said before pulling her in. "Why do you think that will happen?"

"One of the boys in class said his Dad had died in the mines..."

"Oh... don't worry, Kat, I'll always come home to my family."

* * *

><p>The canary stopped singing and Clint turned in time to see it fall to the bottom of its cage. Just before a loud explosion. He started towards the exit when he heard a cry for help from one of the other men. He turned around to go help. It was the man he knew as Thomas Hawthorne. He helped them to his feet and the two struggled towards the shaft so they could get out. Another, younger miner came running over and told Clint to go up a head and get the shaft ready to get Hawthorne out. Clint ran forward and did everything he could he heard another explosion, the shaft was ready and he searched for Hawthorne and the boy.<p>

He saw them and ran forward to help them before the mine collapsed, cutting him off from them, and a beam crashing down and landing on his leg, crushing it. He cried out in pain and tried to get the beam off of his leg so he could try and dig the other two out and get out himself. He got his leg free and tried to stand so he could dig the young man and Hawthorne out. But his pain in his leg was excruciating, and he noticed on top of his lag most likely being broken, it was bleeding with a massive gash. He had to make a decision, he glanced at the pile of rubble before turning and crying out every time he put weight on his leg as he struggled to the shaft elevator so he could get out.

He got out but collapsed after struggling out.

* * *

><p>"He'll be okay." He heard Natasha's voice before she continued, "Katniss, take Prim into the bedroom, okay?" He heard feet moving and shuffle of things before he cracked his eyes open and saw Natasha looking at him. "What were you thinking?"<p>

He sat up and saw that he was on the bed, his leg in a makeshift cast. "Tasha-"

"Clint, you could have died! What would I have done then!?"

"Tasha, I'm sorry. Look I need to go back tomorrow, Tasha. I -"

"Clint, you almost died in there. You're not going back until I'm okay with it."

"What are we going to do about it then, Tasha? We can't not work, or trade, and we can't just sit around."

"I'll take up a job house cleaning. Greasy Sae came by yesterday telling me that Haymitch needed someone to do house cleaning and laundry. I'll take the job."

"Tasha, you can't work for him."

"Clint, you're out of commission for at least two weeks with the gash and your leg is broken so you can't work for at least a month. I have to."

Clint sighed and nodded.

Natasha nodded before leaving the room and allowing Katniss in and Prim, who was only two years old, back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Katniss's POV

Since the mine accident Dad's leg was twisted and he was rather loud when in the forest, he managed to finish training me... but I told him that he would keep scaring the prey away if he kept coming out. It's been ten years since then. I'm sixteen now, and I hunt in the forest alone, well technically with my best friend Gale Hawthorne. Dad took up working for Haymitch doing repairs on the house and fixing things when needed. Most times he's home though and a constant for Prim and I. Since the accident I met a boy, Gale Hawthorne, in the woods and I guess I can say he is my best friend. We hunt together and trade everything in the Hob for what we need. Gale has his mother, Hazelle, his two brothers: Vick and Rory, and then his little Sister, Posy to take care of. He is Eighteen this year, and lucky for him its his last year with his name in the bowl for the Games and the Hunger Games Reaping is today. Fun right? I get dressed as does the rest of my family before we go to the Town Square. It not happy there, and you can see everyone's somber faces as everyone of Twelve files into the Town Square. The oldest standing in the front and the youngest in the back.

My name is in the bowl for the girls twenty times, and Prim's is in only once. Why the difference? Every year your name is entered another time. So Twelve is one, Thirteen is two, fourteen is three, etc. Until the tribute is Eighteen when their name is entered 7 times, however you could always take Tesserae in which your name is added more times. Over the years I have had to take thirteen tesserae, and that's with my parents working at Haymitch's. Gale's name is in forty-two times, we both knew we had to take and it helped our families during the winter months, and months that it was just so hard to find prey even though it wasn't winter.

Prim shouldn't be called. She's safe, she has one slip... one slip... if anything I or another girl from the District should be chosen, not Prim. I listen to the history of Panem and the war and even the History of the Hunger Games. I honestly hate how they remind us every year that the Capitol is in charge by having the Games. But I can't do anything about it, and so Effie smiles and says, "Well, now Ladies first." Effie is our Capitol Escort, and she is in all pink, even her hair is pink and she has far too much make-up on. Her voice is sickly sweat, and far too happy for this sad occasion. I watch, like everyone else, as Effie reaches her hand into the Girls' bowl and pulls out a slip. "Primrose Everdeen!" She cries through the microphone happily.

I freeze, I can't move. My eyes go wide, I turn around to scan for Prim. I see her heading to the middle and I'm moving before I can even think of what I'm doing I'm in the center of the Isle. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I stand in front of her and I hear Prim start to cry, telling me that I shouldn't. But I ignore her as the Peacekeepers escort me to the stage. Gale rushes out and grabs her and takes her to Mom and Dad before returning to his own spot, and I turn to face District 12. I see their stunned faces, and even see Effie's own stunned face.

Thing is, no one in Twelve ever volunteers. Volunteering is basically suicide anyway considering the Career Districts 1, 2, and 4 are most common for Tributes to volunteer. District 1, 2, and 4 basically train their whole lives to go into the Games and it's considered an Honor. But here in Twelve... it's a Death-Sentence. Yeah, we have Haymitch, our only Victor and the town drunk but other than that being a Victor here isn't honorable.

I stand up on stage and Effie asks, "So, what is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet that was your sister, then?"

"Yes." I reply sadly, my voice shaking as I lock eyes with Gale before I glance at my father and see the sadness sitting in them even from this far away but I turn my gaze back at Gale.

"Now time for the Gentlemen." Effie says and sticks her hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. I send a silent prayer out to who ever is up _there_ that it won't be Gale. Gale and I made a sworn promise that if one of us got reaped the other would do everything to both our families not only safe but also alive. Effie's voice rings in my ears, "Gale Hawthorne."

My heart stops and his face goes stony as he comes up to the stage we lock eyes before Effie holds up our hands. I find Dad's eyes and he brings his first three fingers of his right hand to his lips before raising them in the air. My heart feels as though it is going to break when all of Twelve does the same for us... their Hunters of the forest. All I want to do is cry... _It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love. _They were saying goodbye to their Hunters, their Providers, their Criminals that the Law overlooked to keep many alive.

The Peacekeepers ushered us to the station and put us into separate rooms. I had to say goodbye... this could be the last time I see anyone who visits me. The first to enter is Mom, Dad, and Prim.

I hug the three of them and promise Prim I'll come home. Mom wishes me luck before she takes Prim out of the room. Dad looks at me and says, "Katniss, you know how to use a bow, use it."

"But I've only ever hunted animals not people!" I protested.

"Katniss, look at me. You have limited time to listen you understand?" I've never seen my father in this persona. He was firm and aggressive, he wanted me to listen and I fell silent. "You are an Archer, you have grown up using a Bow and Arrow and therefore that is your strong point. Keep your distance from other tributes, shoot from afar. Use strategy as if they are your prey. You have a switch that allows you to become as ruthless as any Careers. Turn it off your emotion and anything else that distract you when you enter that area. Everyone is an enemy, understood? You are the Archer Assassin sent to kill your targets, okay? Do your job right and you come home. Do your job wrong and you don't come home in a box. There is no in between, understood?" Dad's eyes were hard as if he knew what he was talking about and I only nodded before a Peace Keeper forced him out.

The next was Madge, Mayor Undersee's daughter and my only friend in my class. "Please, Katniss, wear this?" She asked showing me a golden pin of a Mockingjay. I couldn't take something from her... I would never be able to give it back... "Every tribute can take one Token from their district into the Games with them. Please, it has kept me safe, and maybe it will keep you safe. Please?" I hesitate before nodded and she pins it onto my dress before smiling and being ushered out. The next was Posy, Rory, Vick, and Hazelle. I got a hug from all of them and told by Vick if Gale or me didn't win we would both be resurrected form the dead and tickled to death by Prim, Posy, Rory, and Vick. I promised them I would everything I can to make sure Gale or I come home.

The last was someone I never expected. Peeta Mellark. He was the Boy with the Bread, and I had never thanked him for helping me all those years ago. Now I'm looking at him and I know I will probably never repay that debt that I owe him for saving not only my life but Dad, Mom, and Prim's lives too. We stay just staring at each other for what felt like hours. I finally built up the courage to say something.

"Thank you." I managed out and only hoped he could understand. He understood and I know that because he nodded.

"Be careful in there, okay? Father and I agreed to give your family some bread in exchange for cheese from Prim's Goat. We won't let them go hungry, Katniss. That I will promise you."

"Thank you." I smile sadly and he smiles sadly back before leaving.

* * *

><p>On the train Gale and I sit quietly staring at each other. Our drunken mentor sitting at the head of the table with Effie at the other end. Gale and I eat civilly, and make sure not to stock up on too much of the stew so we don't get sick. "Well, at least you have manners." Effie smiles at us and launches into a story about last year's tributes eating with their hands and making themselves sick after eating too much.<p>

"They still need to survive the games." Haymitch growls drunkenly.

"And what makes you think we won't?" I ask, glancing at Gale who is also glaring at Haymitch.

"Everyone knows a tribute from Twelve is hardly able to win against the Careers." Haymitch snorts.

"Shouldn't you be giving us advice?" I retort quickly and I know I got a look from Gale that was warning me not to pick a fight with Haymitch, even though I already know that Gale and I would gladly pick a fight with him.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Haymitch challenges, staring at me as if he was waiting for me to react.

"You're drunk." Gale spoke out.

"You're barely able to stand on your own." I add.

"Listen, Sweetheart, if you make it out of the Games and had my life you would probably be doing the same thing." Haymitch sneered back waving both Gale and I off as if we were pesky flies.

That's it. I glance at Gale and I snatch my knife and before Haymitch can do anything it is slammed between his splayed fingers and embedded into the wood of the table. And before Haymitch can do anything Gale has already used his fork to go through his sleeve and embed it into the table. "You are our mentor. You are supposed to give advice." Gale growled before I can say anything.

"Looks like we have fire this year." Haymitch smirks, "District Twelve might have a chance... might. Here's the deal, I am allowed to drink until we reach the Capitol. After that I will be sober, until you are out of the Games, got it?"

"Understood." Gale and I respond together.

"What's your first advice?" I continue.

"Survive." Haymitch replies before getting up and leaving the table.

"I might actually have a winning district!" Effie grinned happily at us.

I rolled my eyes before leaving to go to my room, I'm tired and just want to stay away from both Haymitch and Effie at the moment. Mainly Effie... I think she purposefully keeps finding me so she has a girl to talk to. I swear that woman is crazy, and not bad kind but just one of those crazy people that doesn't see reality for what it is and willingly takes every Lie the Capitol is willing to feed her.

* * *

><p>That night I laid staring at the ceiling, just thinking about what would happy to Gale and mine's families if we didn't come home. Not only our families but all of Twelve, we provided meat for those who could barely afford things if they were willing to trade that is. We provided for the Peacekeepers that live at Twelve, and honestly everyone knows they over look us because of us bringing our prey into the Hobb to trade.<p>

I honestly am not sure what Mom and Dad would do. Mom, hopefully, will be strong for Prim and not disappear from us. Dad hopefully will continue fixing things around Twelve and the Victors' Village for some extra money. Prim might be able to continue her Healer training thanks to Mom. As for the Hawthornes... I'm nervous. Gale was the only one that knew anything about the forest, Rory would often ask to tag along but Gale and I had always told him it wasn't a place for him or any children.

My eyes drift to the token I have in my hands, the one Madge had given earlier. It's really beautiful. _It's as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips. _It has an arrow that it seems to be trying to carry and I smile at the small pin before placing it back on my nightstand and trying to get myself comfortable.

_"Katniss!" I heard a familiar yell and I turned in circles looking for him. I couldn't see him. But I heard feet pound from behind me... Gale is normally light on his feet... that isn't Gale. I heard Gale's call again, "Catnip!" __My eyes were locked on the trampling feet coming towards me, that wasn't Gale because Gale was light on his feet. I let my arrow fly and I heard a grunted, "Catnip..." Before my target stumbled out. I recognized the seam-grey eyes and the dark hair._

_"GALE!" I cried out and ran forward. My arrow lodged in his side, it wasn't near his heart or lungs but it was in the side of his lower abdomen. He had a gash along his leg, similar to Dad's after the mine accident. And he toppled over. I heard more feet run towards us. We were in the Games... and I just shot Gale... Horror coursed through me as I realized I shot him._

_"Get up." I plead, trying to him onto his feet but he is too weak... he lost too much blood already. I look around frantically for anything to stop the bleeding. The footsteps and voices are closer now. _

_"Catnip, run." He mumbled._

_"No."_

_"Catnip, go now." He order, shoving me away before he stumbled off, leading them away from me. _

_"Gale..." I say pleading. Before yelling and running after him, "GALE!"_

"Katniss, wake up!" I was being shaken awake and I saw Gale's face and wrapped my arms around him.

"Want to talk about it, Catnip?" He whispered.

"We were in the Games... I shot you with a arrow... and... the Careers were gonna get you." I replied somberly.

"Don't worry, Catnip, we'll get out of this, okay?" Gale asked looking at me. We both knew only one of us would make it out and I could he was going to make sure it was me, while I was going to make sure it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

I own Nothing

Also, I have edited Chapter 3 only slightly though so it's not necessary to reread it, I just wanted everyone to know I had edited that Chapter.

Thank you youngjusticefanatic  for commenting and giving me the advice. :) I'll try to slow the story down and hopefully keep it as good as the original... but thank you again for your advice. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Clint's POV

I knew that Katniss would be okay, it's a day after the reaping and we already watched Katniss and Gale entered the Capitol in their chariot while looking as if they were on fire. We had watched it with the Hawthornes at our place, and when Katniss and Gale held up their hands signalling they were in it together, everyone cheered in the stadium. I smiled to myself as I realized that my daughter might have a chance at getting sponsors, and therefore getting out of the Games, not that I didn't want Gale to come home... but Katniss is my daughter, I would want her home over anyone else there. Prim went over the Hawthornes to help out with Posy, apparently Hazelle had to take the boys to help her at her job today. I looked at Natasha, and she looked at me... our forever long silent conversation already starting before I even say aloud, "Tasha we need to try."

"Clint, are you crazy!?" She asked me. Sometimes I wish I was with the things I come up. My leg never healed properly as it is slightly twisted but Katniss and Prim never knew that Natasha has been helping me regain my strength and helping me become what I once was. I am only slightly slower at anything to do with my legs than what I was before I was in the accident. I had gotten back up to my ability in hand to hand combat, and even gotten my ability of the bow and arrow back.

"You know it could be our only chance of bringing them both home." I reply. We had talked before about trying to contact the other Avengers. With any luck we would be successful, but we both knew contacting the others could risk the Capitol finding out about us. Natasha and I were the only ones that ended up in Twelve and we knew the others had ended up through out Panem.

When we had arrived here it had been: Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Jane, Bruce, and I all in one room in Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce were showing off some invention and I can't really remember what happen. I do remember the invention shattering to the ground and that was when the bright light erupted. Thor had found everyone afterwards, but said he was trapped here, and this must be an alternate universe. He couldn't help us he had his powers yes, but he couldn't leave Earth to get help. He couldn't contact Asgard, and the only thing he could come up with was that it was an alternate Universe. Everyone had agreed that if we stayed in touch the Capitol was bound to find out about us. So we agreed to not communicate. Thor had told Natasha and I that Tony and Pepper were in District 3, Jane and he had been in District 4, Steve and Darcy in District 9, and Bruce in District 11.

"Just because that could be our reasoning doesn't mean we should, Clint. We have to think of Prim, we have to think of the Hawthornes. Clint, we can't risk it if we do we could be jeopardizing Gale and Katniss in the Games, understood?" Natasha replied scowling at me, the same scowl I often saw on Katniss.

"Natasha, we can't just think about that anymore. We were Agents of SHIELD, we were Avengers. We can't just sit down and watch our daughter die!" I reply, growing more stubborn by the minute. I know I shouldn't instigate a fight with her, I know she always keeps a knife hidden on her, and I know she would do anything to keep the Hawthornes and our family safe. But I know she knows this could be a good chance at getting them both home...

"Clint, you need to get your damn act together. This is the real world, not one of your fairy-tales where Hawkeye and Black Widow magically swoop in and save the day! Get it through your thick skull, Clint! Hawkeye and Black Widow are dead. They've been dead since we came to this alternate world." She spat at me as she prepared dinner.

I know I should back away and stop fighting her, but I can't. "They aren't dead, Tasha." I reply, "Just because you can't see them in the mirror any more doesn't mean their dead."

She spun back around before I could grab her wrist and disarm her. She had the knife at my throat. "They are dead, Clint. Hawkeye is buried beneath a man who has two daughters and a wife, buried beneath a man who has a limp now because of a mining accident. Black Widow is dead. She died when she had her first child and swore that her child would be safe, and so gave up on that life. She is buried and dead beneath a mother of two and wife. Hawkeye and Black Widow are dead, Clint. They are never coming back and one thing is for sure... the Avengers have fallen and there is nothing you or I can do." I shake my head at her, I guess she has really gone to the side of her that she swore she would never surrender to. I let my eyes go soft before nodding and giving her a sigh. I got to my feet and picked up my Hunting Jacket that Katniss has claimed. I smiled sadly at it before slipping it on, before putting my old combat boots on. "Where are you going?" She asked and I knew she was watching me.

"For a walk." I reply as I slip out of the house and head towards the forest. I slip out through the broken hole in the fence and disappear, picking up my bow and arrows on the way. I just have to get out... I need to get fresh air... I need to get up to high ground... I feel the instant take over of the Archer as I walk further into the woods with my bow firmly grasped in my hand and my quiver of bows on my back. I heard a twig snap and an arrow was notched and pointed in the direction within seconds and I saw Rory standing there with wide-eyes staring up at me.

"Rory." I sighed lowering my weapon as I knelt down to be face to face with the thirteen year old. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was wondering if... you could teach me... like you taught Katniss and Gale." Rory looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Maybe I could help you... I'm not skilled like Gale, but I promise to learn. Please?"

"Okay. On one condition." I said looking at him and he scrunches his eyebrows back at me. "You listen to me, I tell you what you must do, and you do it. I'll correct you even if it is something as simple as your foot placement. Understood?"

"Yes." Rory grinned at me and I smiled back. I led him to the lake before slipping into the old makeshift home and found the hidden bow and arrows I had made for Katniss when she was little. I handed him the bow and arrows and told him to sit down. He looked at me confused but complied.

"First lesson, Rory, it doesn't matter if you are an Archer or a combat fighter. You need to balance yourself and everything your feeling, okay?" I say and I stand up, placing my own bow on the ground with quiver next to it. "Find your balance, because you don't want to be bumped and miss your shot, or be caught off balance, okay?"

Rory nodded and stood up. He followed my lead and had his feet shoulder width apart. I went over to him and tapped him from the front and he swayed backwards. "Rory, focus. Block out everything else, and listen to your own breathing. I want you to only hear me, and your own breaths. Stay standing no matter what, okay?" Rory nodded and I added, "Hit me."

Rory looked stunned, but quickly recovered and went to throw a punch at my jaw, I dodge easily, and had him continue to try and knock me over. After a good ten minutes I could tell he was frustrated and it was getting the better of him. I took my advantage and gently flipped him, landing him on his back in the soft dirt. "Don't ever let your anger or frustration rule how you fight. That is when your opponent is able to get the better of you."

"Pop," Rory used the nickname that Posy and Vick had come up with for me about six years ago, but he didn't surprise me when he used it... he had taken it up as well. "Do you think Katniss or Gale will make it home?"

I sat down next to the boy who was like a son to me and looked at him. "Rory, I think Katniss or Gale have a very good chance at coming home."

"Who do you want to come home?" Rory asked looking up sadly at me. I wanted Katniss _and _Gale to both come home safely with as many minor injuries as possible... but that was a slim to none chance. The Hunger Games could only have one victor... and the odds were not in the Everdeen or Hawthorne's favor this year. If only it had been next year, Gale would have been home and yes maybe Katniss would be in the Games but at least I could honestly tell Rory that there was a chance she would come. But now.. one or both of our families was going to be loosing someone close.

"I wan them both to come home but we both know that can't happen." I sighed before looking at the lake.

"Prim told me you are an excellent story teller..." Rory mumbled and I looked over at him and I smiled sadly.

"What story would you like to hear?" I can hear the sadness in both our voices, but I can't help it. I used to tell stories to Katniss and Prim every night, and when Gale, Rory, Vick, and Posy started joining sometimes I would tell them stories too.

"Prim told me that you would tell them a story about a man with extraordinary powers who was like a Mutt." Rory said.

I smiled. I remembered telling Prim and Katniss the stories of each of my Avengers Comrades. Prim had always taken a liking to Captain America while Katniss a liking to my own story I disguised as Hawkeye. I nodded and started the story like I always did, "There once was a man by the name of Steve Rodgers, he was not the strongest, in fact he was probably the weakest Soldier out there-"

"How could he be so weak if he had extraordinary powers?"

"Ssshhh... you'll see." I smiled and continued, "He wanted to fight for his country so bad, but wasn't able to because... well he just wasn't strong enough. So a Doctor showed up the one day, and gave him a chance. He proved that he would give his life for his Unit, when a dud grenade was thrown and he had thrown himself over the grenade to save the others. That was what the Doctor was looking for, because you see he had the serum and it was a Super Human serum. He was transformed and his strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing were at the zenith of natural human potential. Rogers' body regularly replenished the super-soldier serum and so it never wore off."

"Thats soo cool! Did he fight the Capitol?" Rory asked.

I thought for a moment and why not amuse the kid? "Yes. He fought in a very bad battle, that sent him into ice for fifty years. Now, rumor has it he is living in District 9, the District that not only found him but also managed to de-thaw him."

"That... is... awesome!" Rory cried out happily and all I could do is smile at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, but I am going to try and get more than just Katniss's POV on things. I'm going to have Clint's POV, Natasha's POV, and Gale's POV as definite three other POVs than just Katniss. I MIGHT do another Avenger from one of the Other Districts during the 74th Hunger Games... but I'm not sure yet. I want to keep with my definite four big Characters.

Anyway these are the districts our other Avengers are in:

Tony and Pepper - District 3

Thor and Jane - District 4

Steve and Darcy - District 9

Bruce - District 11

Natasha and Clint - District 12


	5. Chapter 5

I own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Gale's POV

"Katniss." I didn't get a response from her she had shut-down just like she always did when others were nearby or we were out of our forest. We were going for our first day of training and Haymitch had said we needed to just stay away from our strong points in order to surprise our other Tributes and so they don't know just how strong we are at one thing. "Katniss look at me." I say stepping in front of her so she had to look at me.

"What do you want, Gale?" She asked her eyes, same as mine, finding my own eyes. She honestly was beautiful, and I know I love her. I also know that she would never allow herself to fall in love, because falling in love means marriage, and marriage means children. She would never put her child through this. But I also know one or both of us isn't making it home.

"Good luck today, Catnip." I reply before I turn and leave her as I enter the Training Center. I stand quietly through what this lady was talking about, stating rules of the training center and explaining each station. I just rolled my eyes when she was done and went to the combat station. I have my strength from years of carrying the game bag and hunting in the forest, but this guy was strong. Every time he would get me into a position I would not be able to escape from.

I think after about twenty minutes though I realized his dominant foot was always towards me... and he was never fully balanced either. I noticed that he was cocky and that he would always rely on his left side more than his right, signalling to me that his right side wasn't dominant and therefore wasn't as strong as his left. I should have realized that before but I used it to my advantage and had him pinned within thirty seconds.

I moved from the combat station to the edible plants station, I know most edible things but who knows what I could find in that Arena. I glance around and see Catnip being annoyed by District 2 boy... I think his name was Cato. But Katniss glanced at me. _Help?_ I hear her ask and I quietly made my way over to her. "You know you shouldn't pester a woman." I say from behind him, I'm only taller than him by an inch or so but he turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"And why is it your concern if I talk to her?" He asked, clearly challenging me.

I narrow my eyes, "I believe she is my District Partner, so she is my concern until the Games."

Cato looked at me skeptically before turning to Katniss and saying with a stupid smirk on his face, "See you tomorrow, Girl on Fire." Jealously boiled in me but thankfully he walked away from Catnip. Her and I stuck together that day, but when got back to our floor she turned on me.

"I don't need your help." She spat, completely knowing I knew what she was talking about.

"He was annoying you, and you made it clear several times that you didn't want to talk to him. Don't give me that 'I didn't need your help' bullshit, Catnip. I know you inside and out, and you clearly looked at me asking for help. If you didn't want my help then don't look at me." I snap back.

"What is it with you!?" She yells at me, but I ignore as I head to get something to eat from the Kitchen. She comes up to my side and shoves me into the wall with her whole body. She is off balance, as she used her body and force to knock me into the wall.

"What the fuck, Katniss!?" I yell back, shoving her backwards and she falls backwards onto her butt. She glares at me before getting to her feet and trying to throw a punch, I caught her one wrist then the other before shoving her against the wall so she had her back against the wall. She knows I'm stronger than her. She knows that if I pin her and didn't want her to escape there would be no way of escape for her, and she knows this is one of those times and I receive and death glare that could kill me if her glare was arrows. "Just stop." I growl.

"Then why do you feel as though you have to protect me!? It's obvious you feel as if it's your job to protect me, but it's not!" She spits back.

"Because you are my Best Friend and therefore you are my responsibility for me to protect if need be." I lie, but know she wouldn't pick up that little lie. I protect her because she is my Best Friend, but I also protect her because I know I love her.

She just stares at me but I let her wrists go and take a step away from her then head to the kitchen to get something to eat and hopefully get my mind off of her. I know she doesn't follow me, so I sit at the kitchen table and eat an apple. There are several things I would never tell Catnip...

1) She is going home from the Games... alive.

2) I never regretted meeting her. I never regretted the fights we have had, even the ones where we refused to talk to each for months. I never regretted being her best friend.

3) I love her.

Haymitch comes into the Kitchen and sits down across me. "What's eating you?" He asks, and its clear he is sober.

"Nothing." I respond.

"Trouble with Girl on Fire?" He asks and I look up at him. "One thing I know, Kid, is that _you _only have the time you have before the Games and in the Games to tell _her_ how you feel. I suggest you tell her though."

"Why?" I ask, wanting to wave off his advice and get up but I find myself wanting to know what he is going to say about her... and if it is a good enough reason to at least hit him.

"I can one of you might will make it home, and you're going to be doing everything in your power to make sure she goes home. But whatever you don't say, dies with you or her in there. Some times its better to not say anything..." Haymitch looks thoughtful and slightly hurt by whatever memory he has. "But you never know just how fast the ones you wanted to say something so important to... can be ripped from you in seconds."

"Wha-" I start but Haymitch cuts me off.

He fixes me with a hard stare and says, "Boy, I advise you to tell her how you feel about her _before_ those Games."

I had enough so I just get and give him a glare before I head to my room, but I stop and stare at Katniss's door. I knock on it and stand there waiting, the door opens and she is standing there. "What?" She asks.

"I wanted to tell you..." By my words fail me afterwards and I realized I can never tell her just how much I care for her.

Why?

...

I'm afraid of loosing her.

I see her eyes watch me as I try to find the words to tell her how I feel, and what I want to say to her. But I'm standing there looking like a fish out of water. I lean in fast and I press my lips against her own. Almost instantly I pull away, my eyes widen, "Sorry..." I mumble before turning quickly and disappearing into my own room. I know she probably won't talk to me now...

I head to my bathroom and star at myself in the mirror. "Bravo you idiot!" I said glaring at myself.

_You know, she may love you too._

"Yeah right! If she loved me she wouldn't let me walk away." I snap as I run the cold water in the sink before splashing my face.

_You keep giving her mixed signals..._

"Shut-up!" I snap at what I know is my conscience telling me what I did. I can loose her. I just jeopardized my friendship with the woman I love. I look at myself again in the mirror before heading to my bed just to lay there. I think I was staring at my ceiling for about a half hour when there was a knock on my door. I get myself to my feet and move silently across the floor and open the door.

I raise my eyebrow at the person who is looking at me. She is wearing the training outfit and boots but she is watching me closely. I step aside and she moves past me quietly. I close my door and she asks, "What was that about?"

"It was a mistake, Catnip. I'm sorry."

"Seriously? A mistake? You stood there gaping like fish then you suddenly kiss me. What is the matter with you, Gale?" She asks and I know I want to just kiss her again but I'm not going to.

"Nothing is wrong with me Katniss. If you came here to interrogate me, there is the door and you're welcome to leave. But if you stay here then you can't interrogate me." I reply with my stony voice, the one I make sure to never use against her unless... I'm mad.

"Gale, you need to answer my question." She replies and crosses her arms at me and I can tell she is just as frustrated as I am. I rub my face with my hands as I let off a frustrated sigh at her, trying to get my temper under control.

"It's nothing." I respond ignoring her and sitting in the chair by the window.

"Fine." She says and I hear the hurt and anger laced in the words, its so subtle that if I hadn't known her for years I never would have picked it up, I watch as she turns heading for my bedroom door.

I'm on my feet in seconds and before she can reach the door, I am in front of her. She looks at me and I watch her for a second but after what felt like five minutes she brushed past me and I hear the door to my room open. If I tell her right now I love her, will she stay or leave? Our eyes lock and its as if she is waiting for something from me but when I didn't say anything I hear and watch the door close quietly behind her and the click of the latch was what sent me over the edge. I should have said something... I should have kissed her... I should have shown her I love her... but now my eyes just stare at the door, hoping she might come back. I know she won't. She knows I'm hiding something. I know she knows I won't share something. I took my anger out on everything in my room. When I stopped my knuckles were bloody, and broken glass on my floor. Holes in my wall where I punched through the dry-wall.

I stare at the door before I look at my bloody knuckles... I make my decision then. Katniss goes home. Katniss goes home, and I'll die in the Arena. I'll die without her knowing I love her. I'll die and she will go home and find someone to love. I'll die and be forgotten and she'll take care of my family out of a promise. She'll go home. She'll have a life after this.

Katniss will go home and I will die saving her in that Arena.


	6. Chapter 6

I own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Katniss's POV

I haven't spoken to Gale since the day he kissed me. Haymitch and Effie have both noticed the tension between Gale and I, and Effie often tried to tell me that it would be better if I spoke to him. But I ignored her advice, and even Haymitch's advice to talk to Gale. I now stood in a red dress waiting for my interview, and Gale stood quietly as well. We avoided eye contact at all costs, and when I was told I was up, I knew he would watch me.

"Katniss Everdeen! The Girl on Fire!" Ceasar Flickerman with blue hair grinned as I went over to him with a smile. "You volunteered for your sister, correct?" Caesar asked and I answered.

"Yes I did."

"And what is your plan? You got an 11 on your training score, what are your plans for the Hunger Games?"

"I plan on winning the Games so I can go home to my sister, Prim, and my parents."

"Well, let's hope you win then, right?" He smiles at me and asks for me to twirl as Cinna is my designer and I twirl and the dress makes it look like I'm on fire. The crowd erupts into cheers and twirl several more times, and know I won over a large amount sponsors before I went to my spot with other Tributes.

Gale walked out and I could tell the Capitol was swooning over him.

"So Gale, tell me, is there a special girl back home?" Caesar asks.

"No, not really." I hear Gale say, and I know that's true the only girl he might have a crush on is that one girl in his year that is always trying to get him to take her into the forest.

"No? I don't believe it for a second!" Caesar says, "Look at that face, handsome man like you! Gale, tell me."

"Well..." Gale says and now I'm curious I didn't know what he was going to say, "Well... there is this one girl, who happens to be my Best Friend... but we haven't spoken in what has felt like years even though it's only been two weeks..."

"Oh. I'll tell you what, Gale, you go out there and you win this thing and when you get home she'll have to go out with you. Right folks!?" Caesar asks the crowd.

Gale shakes his head, "Thanks but... winning is not going to help me."

"And why not?" Caesar asks looking honestly confused, and I can tell you, I was now staring wide-eyed at the back of my Best Friend's head.

"Because my Best Friend... she came here with me." I heard Gale say and for some reason my heart stopped. I realized why he always felt the need to protect me, and why he kissed me that night, and why he was refusing to tell me what his problem was. He knew I would tell him it doesn't matter we are in the Games and now and only one or neither of us will survive.

The whole audience fell silent and I stared at Gale's head in shock. "...well that's bad luck." Caesar says after a moment.

"Yeah... it is..." Gale nods.

"Gale Hawthorne, everybody!" Caesar says and the crowd erupts into cheers.

Gale finds his way next to me and all the Tributes stand waiting as everyone claps. As soon as the lights go out and Haymitch finds us to escort us back to our room, and we end up on our elevator fury rages through me. I spin on Gale. "What the hell was that!?" I spit at him.

"The truth!" Gale fired back, holding my angry gaze in his own gaze that I knew he was trying to hold back from fighting with me.

"Knock it off you two!" Haymitch snaps at us before continuing, "You have the Capitol's affection because of your predicament. But you need to figure out what the hell you two are going to do tomorrow in that ring."

"Survive." Gale and I respond at the same time.

* * *

><p>We step off the elevator and Haymitch leaves us in seconds, I'm sure its because of the awkward silence that had befallen Gale and I. We walk quietly to my room and I look up at him, knowing I won't see him tomorrow before we are in the arena I say, "Good Luck, Gale."<p>

"You too, Catnip." He looked upset and broken and I'm not sure why I did it, but I stood up on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips. The reaction was immediate, and he kissed me back. My mind instantly told me to get away, stay away from this kind of thing because it will lead to hurt tomorrow morning. But my arms wrapped around his neck as he trapped me against the wall between his arms, his body flush against mine and holding me against the wall.

I wasn't sure when it happened but we had ended up in my room, still kissing as fiercely as we had before. I knew Gale, and he clearly wasn't pushing me into anything I wasn't ready for. He pulled away from me as if suddenly realizing what I realized. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I was pressed against the back of my door to the hallway. I found his eyes when I heard him say, "Katniss, I'm sorry... I got carried away..." He lets me down to my feet, and I watch him. I'm thankful that neither of us had decided to start undressing the other, but still I didn't want to loose him.

He turned away from me and ran a hand through his hair. "Gale, it's okay..." I said, but I knew for him it wasn't and I shouldn't be okay with this either. But I felt safe with him, like nothing could hurt me. "I started it, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... just don't... don't leave me in the dark again." I managed out.

I knew he would understand. We hadn't spoken in two weeks because he kissed me, and now we are trying to figure out what to do after our make-out session, or as Vick would say: Sucking Face Session. Anyway I watch as he turns around and then responds, "Katniss, I shouldn't have kissed you back. We have to go into that Arena tomorrow and now its going to be difficult for the both of us to figure anything out with what happened tonight still on your minds."

"Gale, stop blaming yourself! Yes you kissed me two weeks ago, but did it occur to you that I kissed you first when we started that thing we just did? Get over it Gale!" I reply.

"Goodnight Catnip." Gale replies and tries to leave my room... the door is locked. He looks at me, wide-eyed as we both realize what our Prep-Teams are going to be thinking if they find us in the same room.

I go to the bathroom and change out of my dress and into my pajama pants and shirt that the Capitol provided for me and then went through my drawers until I found something I thought he might be able to fit into. I turned back and handed him what appeared to be grey sweat pants and a sweat shirt, that I'm pretty sure I would need to roll a few times to fit into properly, I also found a large sweat shirt that probably would be double my size. He raised an eyebrow at me and I huffed, "I don't care how you sleep in your own room, but your not sleeping in a Suit and your not sleeping without at least sweat pants and a sweat shirt on."

I couldn't see his face from the darkness of the room but I know he smirked at me as he took the sweat pants from me but then said, "I'm not wearing sweatshirt and that's final." I huffed at him but saw the bathroom light flick on before he closed the door. I crawled into bed and curled up.

I heard him exit the bathroom at some point but I was too tired to actually say anything. I woke up around two in the morning to find him on the floor of my room, asleep with the extra pillow I didn't use. I padded quietly over and tapped on his chest to wake him up. "Hmmm..." He grunted at me.

"Gale, get off the floor." I say, just as tiredly.

"It would be rude of me to be in the same bed as you." He replies and hear the sleep in his voice, but know his eyes are closed.

"Gale, we both know we have fallen asleep over night at the lake, and also both know that we slept in that bed together for warmth. Just come on. We won't be doing anything so just come on. Just as if we are sleeping in the forest over night at the lake." I respond and I heard him grunt but then get up and I head back to my bed and curl up. I feel him get into bed and listen for a few minutes until I hear his breathing even out and then before I know it... I'm asleep as well.

* * *

><p>The light to my room is flicked on and I'm slightly conscious enough to realize I have a heavy arm over my waist and my back is pressed against someone. Before my brain registers anything else I hear a shrill, "GET UP!" I can honestly tell you it scares me out my mind, and it's clear Gale is scared awake too because we both sit straight up and find Effie, my prep team, Gale's prep team, and Haymitch in my doorway not only looking flustered but clearly embarrassed that they woke us up. Haymitch gets Effie to leave the room and gives me and Gale a pointed look before also leaving. Gale is ushered out by his Prep Team before I can even say anything to him. But as he is being rushed out he manages to say to me, "Stay hidden in the Arena, I'll find -" But the door closed and Venia, one of my Prep Team, smiled at me and told me to go wash up.<p>

I did as I was told and came out and put on the outfit they gave me before I was rushed out and up to the roof. It's weird you know, I thought Flavius, Venia, and Octavia would have said something to me about finding Gale and I in the same room... along with in the same bed but they didn't. I watched as I was held in place on the ladder to the Hovercraft and a Peacekeeper put a tracker in my arm so they can track me while I'm in the Arena. I don't know where this Arena is nor do I want to know. I just know that when I get to the room where I'm getting ready to go the tube onto my plate for the countdown Cinna is there.

I make sure to tell I'm so scared he tells me that he isn't allowed to make bets on tributes but he does inform me that if he could he would without a doubt bet on me. He places my Mockingjay pin the arm of my suit and give him a hug before stepping onto the platform. He gives me a sign that tells me to show my courage, not my fear and I can see pride in his eyes.

I'm raised to the top of the platform and am blinded by sunlight. When everything comes into focus we are in a forested area, the Cornucopia is in front of me and I see a bow and arrow set towards the top. But a backpack remains closer and I know I would last longer with the backpack than trying to get out of the bloodbath after getting the bow and arrows. Next my eyes search for Gale, and see him prepared to run to the forest... We lock eyes.

_Run_. He demands but I tell him no response and looks at the cornucopia and sees what I'm glancing at... the backpack. His eyes dart to mine and again he is demanding me, _No Catnip, just run._

I ignore him and wait for the countdown.


	7. Chapter 7

I own Nothing

Sorry for the short Chapter, but don't worry... I'm already working on the next chapter and making sure it is longer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Natasha's POV

I knew Gale had liked Katniss, it was obvious to everyone in Twelve he liked her far more than a Best Friend. Katniss was just too oblivious to figure that out, I guess Clint would relate her to me in that respect. When Gale confessed last night that he had a crush on Katniss, I saw Clint's reaction and I smiled. But now on this very morning I had to watch as Katniss waited for the countdown. I heard the numbers start at ten...

_Ten_

Run, Katniss, into the forest, find something to use there...

_Nine_

_Eight_

Ignore that backpack, Katniss, just run. I was hoping beyond hope that she would somehow hear me and somehow know that it would be safer to turn and run to the forest.

_Seven_

Katniss, please. I silently beg as I sit beside my other daughter, Prim, with my arm wrapped around her protectively. Katniss has to come home... she has to run to the forest, take out the tributes with whatever she can find...

_Six_

Stop facing the Cornicopia, Katniss, run to the forest you would have better chance of survival if you ran instead of trying to retrieve something! I inwardly yell but I don't want to scare Prim anymore than she is already.

_Five_

Prim's been asking what we will do if Gale and Katniss don't return... I'm terrified that my youngest might actually have to grow up quicker than I want.

_Four_

Please, Katniss... just go with Gale and run to the forest...

_Three_

What the hell are you doing, Gale? Gale had turned to face the Cornucopia like Katniss... They need to run not stay and fight!

_Two_

I watched as they both prepared to run, and I saw them looking at each and I know they are communicating just like Clint and I do. They're going to run and get weapons... things to survive then make a dash for the forest to find shelter.

_One_

The buzzer goes off signalling the start and the Tributes run out to start the bloodbath. I see Gale grab a knife off the ground before running towards Katniss, who was headed for the Backpack. She managed to get the Backpack after quickly fighting off a boy from another district, only shoving him away before she blocked a flying knife with the bag as she ran off into the forest, Gale less than five feet behind her.

"Their safe." Clint sighed and Prim grinned before grabbing her things she would need for school that day. We kissed her goodbye and told her we would get her if something happened.

"I think... I think we should send them a loaf of bread." I said to Clint after Prim left the house.

"Why?" Clint asked before realizing what I meant. "Tasha-" I wanted to give them a loaf of bread so they could decide if they wanted to marry each other and have a toasting signalling they were married. They wouldn't sign any papers before they toasted bread in their new home with a small gathering of family... but it would give them a chance to decide if they want to spend whatever time they have left with each other as husband and wife or as Best Friends... or maybe both.

"Clint, for all we know this could be their last few days together... and we both know Katniss has feelings for Gale and he for her. So why not? We'll ask most of Twelve and we will send one for tonight just as the sun is setting in the Arena." I replied and Clint looked hesitant but nodded. "I'll take the Mellarks, Greasy Sae, and some of the Peacekeepers. You take care of the Hob."

Clint nodded a we split up as we got to work in sending Gale and Katniss a loaf of Bread. I got several Peacekeepers to say they would send money for the actual sending of the Bread but I had to buy the bread myself. So I agreed to that. I entered the Bakery and asked for Mr. Mellark. "Mrs. Everdeen..." Mr. Mellark said looking shocked.

"I was wondering if I could buy your cheapest loaf of bread. My husband and I were hoping of sending a loaf to Gale and Katniss." I say and he looks at me before going to back and bringing out a warm loaf.

"The two have traded with us on numerous occasions, the least I could do is give a fresh loaf of bread." He said handing me the loaf.

"How much?"

"Like I said, the two have traded with us on more times that I could count, it's time I do something in return." He smiled and then added, "No charge."

I decided not to argue so I nodded and headed over to the Hob with the bread in the Basket and covered with a light cloth. I headed straight for Greasy Sae. "Hello, Natasha, would you like some stew?"

"No thank-you, Sae. Clint and I want to give Gale and Katniss a loaf of bread at Sunset tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to help us send it?" I ask and Sae grinned.

"Of course I will! I'm afraid I don't have much, though Natasha. Without those two here I'm stewing anything the Butcher can't sell. It's not as good as stewing their animals and therefore I'm loosing some business." Sae said but pulls two gold coins and hands them to me as she says, "For our Hunters, I will give all I have," and closed my fingers over the two gold coins and smiled at me.

I thanked her more than I could ever imagine and offered to help her if she needed and she said my daughter does more for her than she[Sae] ever has done for me. I head to the Undersee's where Clint and I agreed to meet and find him standing there with the Mayor.

And we arrange for our packet to be sent... it was a thousand silver coins in total and we had to have the Mayor pay about three hundred of the silver coins and Clint and I said we would pay him back the second we could. He looked at us and said the same as Sae, "For our Hunters, who give us those Strawberries, and for your children... I would do all I can to help."

We smiled and watched as the Bread was lifted by a Helicopter four hours before sunset.


	8. Chapter 8

I own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>Katniss's POV

Gale and I stayed hidden for most of the day until we found a small clearing and sat down. It was almost sunset now and we haven't gone through the backpack I had grabbed yet so we set the backpack down and dumped it all out. It contained one thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pack of crackers, pack of dried beef strips, bottle of iodine, box of wooden matches, bit of coiled wire, night vision glasses, and an empty black water bottle. I realize the drawstrings are bright orange and both Gale and I work on using mud to camouflage it.

We pack everything except the matches, but start a small fire so we could try to stay warm until the sun goes down. We sit in silence, our comfortable silence, as we watch the fire. Gale is the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry."

I look at him, completely confused as to what he was saying sorry for. We both know we will do whatever it takes for the other to make it home to our families... Personally he needs to go home more than me, mainly because he has three little siblings he has to look out for and his mother is the only one working other than him. "For?" I ask as I warm my hands by rubbing them together near the fire.

"For whatever happens in here." Gale says looking me with sad eyes, to everyone watching us it probably looks like we don't think we will make it back home. I look back at him our eyes lock, instantly I know what he is talking about as his tell me, _You will make it home... no matter what._

I respond to him, "Gale, trust me, I think our families will be devastated if we don't go home." I make sure to keep it that the Viewers can't tell what we are saying to each... well except for maybe our Parents, but even then we are keeping it extremely vague.

"If we were back home in Twelve right now we would be eating Supper, then going over to the Meadow in Twelve and just stare up at the stars." Gale says looking from me to the sky. "It looks so different than back home..."

I look up and I see what he is talking about, even though the sun is setting. Back in Twelve the sun could be setting and you could see some stars, they were dim, but there were millions. "Wonder if Rory, Vick, Posy, and Prim are out looking at the stars." I smile.

"Pops taught us the stories of them." Gale smirked at me. He used Dad's nickname Vick had give Dad after Gale and I had been hanging out for a good year and with that Dad had been watching Rory, Vick, and Posy if Hazel had to go and pick up some laundry for her employers.

"What was your favorite out all those stories my Dad told us?" I asked him looking away from the sky and back over at him.

"The Two Assassins was always a great story." Gale grinned. "But if we are talking about the stories he told us of each constellation... I think I liked Orion's the best." Gale grinned over at me and I smiled back, he knew my favorites and I had known his... but Dad had never known Gale's favorites and now Dad knew.

"Dad would tell me the Two Assassins all the time, along with Godfather Death." I smiled before laughing at myself as I pulled the dried beef sticks out and handed Gale one and I took one for myself before putting the small bag back into our bag.

"What's funny?" Gale asked smiling.

"Godfather Death... I never thought that it might actually come a time when I would need to try and cheat Death just to get home." I replied shaking my head.

Gale smirked, "Cheating Death now, Catnip? I think we both know that that isn't a good idea to try." We burst into laughter, before remembering where we were and quickly fell silent again.

A small tin landed in front of us... our first gift. Gale and I look at each other we both asked the other the same question, _What is it for? We didn't do anything special..._ and I reach out and grab it. I open the tin and my eyes widen before a smile appears on my face. I hand the tin to Gale and he smiles. Twelve sent us bread... from Mellark's Bakery. We grinned at each other and used the knife Gale had found to get the bread out of the tin.

I watched as Gale held the loaf, just looking at it. I'm not sure what he was looking for. It was bread, and it was rare occurrence that we even had it while we were in Twelve, and we both know it costed Twelve a lot of money to get one loaf to us. But he stopped looking at the loaf and instead at me, "Will you?" He asks, the question is out of the blue and it surprises me that he is asking this.

"Yes." I say and Gale smiles at me and has me help him cut the bread. To the Capitol and all the Districts, excluding Twelve, Gale has just asked me to share the bread with him. But to Twelve... to District Twelve, Gale has asked me to marry him and I just said yes. To Twelve we will be toasting our bread over our fire to show that we can share our new lives together. Most times it would be in our new home with a small gathering of family, but we aren't at home. We are in the Arena. We don't have our family, we have other tributes trying to kill us. But we find the time to cut two slices off the loaf before putting the loaf back into the tin and the tin in the backpack. We toasted each other's piece of bread before exchanging the slices and eating.

Somewhere in Panem there is a place known as District Twelve, a place that knows what just happened between Gale and I. Somewhere in Panem tomorrow if they see our families everyone will be sharing their congratulations. Somewhere in Panem at this very moment our mothers are looking at each other with that knowing smile. Somewhere in Panem... our family is now toasting to one of us surviving the Games.

"I'll take first watch?" I ask, hoping he will let me, but I know Gale. Gale would want me to rest first then he would allow me to take watch.

"Get some rest, Catnip, I'll take first watch and wake you when its your turn." Gale responds and I get myself comfortable against a tree and slip into sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a hand over my mouth and I see Gale's shadow as he puts a finger to my mouth. Our fire had gone out by now, but I know this is Gale. "We need to move." He barely whispers and I give the slightest of nods as I get to my feet and grab the backpack, slinging it over my shoulder and him grabbing my hand so we didn't end up separated in the dark headed quietly through the forest.<p>

I stop moving when I hear voices and get Gale to stop and look back at me. _What's wrong, Catnip_ he asked without saying a word in the now early morning light. We both go quiet as we listen. This is how we would hunt back in Twelve... very early morning. We know how our shadows move and how far one can see in the dim light.

_Voices._ I try and tell him without speaking out loud. He gets my hint and gives me nod. We move stealthily through the undergrowth, only to come across a stream. "Gale!" I hiss under my breath when he goes down to the stream after quickly pulling the water bottle out of our pack.

He gave me a pointed look, _It's just water, Catnip_. I glare back at him but allow him to finish filling the water bottle before we head off to figure out where we can stash our stuff and the Careers and no others will find us. Gale checks the rocks by the stream, taking the back pack and his own knife with him and I head into the forest taking the one knife with me. I head deep into the forest, and I'm actually startled when the small girl I had seen in Training... Rue, I think her name was... up in a tree and call out, "LOOK OUT!" I spin around to find the boy I had shoved down yesterday coming towards me. I dodge his flying fist before he could hit me.

I duck time and time again, only to remember I had a knife. I silently wish Prim isn't watching, the boy lounged forward and ducked and pushed the knife into his abdomen. He stumbled backwards and looked at me. I hesitated but yanked my knife from his stomach, knowing fully well without it there he will bleed to death shortly.

"This way!" I hear the girl say and I follow her away from the scene, she still in the trees, and me on foot with the knife in my hand.

"Why did you help me?" I asked when we were far enough away. She climbs down and points at my Token.

"Its a Mockingjay... we use them all the time at Home to tell when its to end work in the Fields..." She replied.

"What's your name again?" I just had to ask. She smiles politely.

"Rue." I nod and invite her to come with Gale and I, and she complies. I guess I now have two allies... my best friend, Gale Hawthorne... no my husband and best friend, Gale Hawthorne and then Rue, the girl who reminds me of Prim, from District 11. I led her back to the stream and listened for anything that would give away where Gale was. I figure out he was in the Cave covered by ivy. I led Rue over and Gale raised an eyebrow.

_What are you doing, Catnip?_ He questioned.

I raised my own eyebrow back, _Making Allies._

Gale didn't look happy but introduced himself to Rue, who smiled at him. "What can you do?" Gale asked.

"I'm able to climb trees, and I'm good at escaping through the trees." Rue grin. "What about you two?" She asked looking at Gale and I.

"She is an Archer, excellent too. She picked it up extremely fast in the Private Training that we had and I guess I'm good with snares and traps. I had to set a bunch around my home to stop the mice and rats from getting to my family's food." Gale explained and Rue nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Catnip you stay here and I'll take the coil to go set up some snares. See any Careers stay hidden." Gale responded and I gave a nod in response and he left the cave.

"Come on, let's go scout out the area." I say after I know Gale is far enough away.

"He said-" Rue spoke.

"Just because Gale says something, doesn't mean I always listen. It was advice. Besides I didn't promise him I would stay here... I simply promised that if I saw the Careers I would remain hidden." I smirk and Rue looks impressed and then the two of us head out, leaving the backpack behind, but I made sure to take the knife with me.

* * *

><p>Rue and I have walked for some time by now... and it's starting to get dark... problem is... I can't find my way back to where the cave was. Rue and I got ourselves perched in a tree somewhere far off from where the stream was. We waited until it got dark and then we saw the Capitol Symbol. We know that eight had died yesterday. Today only one... The boy I had killed was from District 9. We settled into the tree and noticed that girl made camp at the base of our tree. She was clearly tired and cold but I shook my head at Rue. The girl started a fire and I shook my head signaling to Rue to go higher into the tree. Rue reluctantly climbed higher when we saw the Career Pack...<p>

I instantly recognize the one who is walking with them... Gale. I glare at his back, knowing fully well he senses me but they quickly off the girl. I see Gale look around and then I hear Rue let off a small noise and point just above my head from one of the other trees. I look up and see a large Tracker Jacker next. I look back down when I heard Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove turn to Gale.

"Okay, Lover Boy, you said you know how to track Everdeen. You led us here... so where is she?" Cato growls, and I can tell they gave Gale a sword of his own, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to use one but either way I'm terrified.

Gale remains quiet for a moment and I beg him as quietly as I can not to give me away. His eyes found mine and my heart stopped, he gave me away. "Have to come down eventually, Girl on Fire!" Cato spat up to me.

I remain quiet and Cato tries to climb the tree, only to have the branch snap from under him. I find Gale's eyes and I can tell that I hurt him but not staying in the Cave. _Why?_ I ask him.

He just turns away from me and says, "She'll come down eventually. Just camp out here and we can guard the tree." The other Careers nod in approval and I realize I'm screwed. Gale knows me all to well. He knows I'll try to out wait them, out smart them, something. But I climb to the highest part, where none of them can get to me and perch myself there and slip into a light sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>Gale's POV

I didn't mean to actually find Katniss after the Careers found me. I wanted to protect her. But I knew Katniss could help me take them out if she got the bow and arrows from Glimmer. I had led the to the Cave, where I had left Katniss and Rue. Glimmer entered but said whoever was there before wasn't there now. I silently sent a prayer of thanks to any God that was up there. "Where is she?" Cato had me on my back in seconds and his sword at my throat.

I knew I would be betraying Katniss if I helped them. I knew I would be risking her trust. I knew I would be risking everything I had with her. I knew they wouldn't kill me until they found her, because it was clear that I knew how to find her... outsmart her moves, because I known for much longer. It was clear that they were going to make sure I helped them find Katniss, because I know the way she thinks, moves, and acts. I can anticipate her every move and thought. That much we made clear during Training and then again at the Bloodbath.

"I don't know." I reply glaring at Cato.

"Liar." Clove spat throwing a knife so it just missed my right bicep. I glare at them in response.

"You're going to help us, Lover Boy, or we'll kill you now and when we find her we will make her death far worse than it could be." Marvel sneers.

I respond before I can stop myself, "Fine." I hear myself respond, and then curse myself for giving in. Cato doesn't let me up right away but motions for Clove to do something.

I feel a sharp pain in my left forearm and when the pain disappears they let me up Cato sneers, "In case you try to run... we can find you." I look at my left forearm and see a long gash along the inside... I'm bleeding, but I can tell Clove missed the major veins and it wasn't deep, actually it was only slightly deeper in the middle, but the ends are already starting to scab over. I need to wrap the middle part, I know that much so I use my knife to cut some of the fabric from my shirt and tie it around the deeper part using my teeth and one hand.

"Don't run, Lover-Boy." Cato smirks before stepping aside, "Lead the way."

I first take in my surroundings, then I check the sun's position, and realize I've been gone for about two hours. She couldn't be that far a head of us. Guilt set into the pit of my stomach as check around the cave for tracks. I find faint tracks, it's clear whoever made them tried to be as discreet as possible. I motion for them to follow me and they do. "What are you following?" Glimmer snaps and Clove snickers. After about thirty minutes of walking they start questioning if I'm leading them on a wild goose chase or not.

I turn around and growl at them, "Would you like to track her yourself? Because I'd much rather be dead than help you find my best friend."

"That can be arranged." Clove growls and steps forward a knife in her hand, and I gripped onto the sword Cato had handed me when they first found me. I have no idea how to wield it, nor am I any good with it but I feel better gripping it and feeling like I can defend myself than if I had nothing.

"Clove, we were lucky to stumble upon him, besides we already tried tracking the two of them. You know as well as I do that they both know each other in and out, that was clear from when were watching everyone. He's our best bet at finding her." Cato smirked at me.

I sent a silent prayer asking that I was wrong about the tracks and that Katniss was in fact smarter than this, and she would be her loose cannon self and not be this predictable to me. But I knew better than to wish that. I led them on. By sunset the tracks came to a stop but a girl had started a fire, and we entered the clearing. I _felt_ Katniss's presence in the clearing before I could figure out where she was. Cato incapacitated the girl and when the cannon didn't go off signalling her death he looked at me and handed me his own sword, taking the other from me. I looked at the girl, unconscious on the forest floor and I picture Katniss instead of the blonde haired District 8 girl. I heard a moan of pain come from the crumpled mess of flesh and blood of the girl and I took Pops's advise. I turned off my humanity and drove the sword through her heart. I took a step back and took my own sword from Cato, who looked at me approvingly.

I backed to the entrance of where I entered and took a breath, I could still feel Katniss's presence... her eyes on me, and could practically hear her yell, "Traitor!" At me.

Cato spun on me and growled, "Okay, Lover Boy, you said you know how to track Everdeen. YOu led us here... so where is she?" He is so close to me and I can feel Katniss begging me not to give her away. Begging me to lie and lead them away. I pin pointed exactly were she was without either of us making a noise.

I look up at her, and lock eyes with her. She looks terrified in that moment, and I can't help but feel so guilty. Cato spat up at her, "Have to come down eventually, Girl on Fire!" I gave her away... I could have lied, led them away... I gave her away. Her eyes remain on mine even when Cato tries to climb the tree but falls out of it.

I was so hurt when she wasn't in the cave, but I was so happy knowing she wasn't... but now her eyes ask me, _Why?_ as in: Why did you give me away? I would have tried to help you. Please...

I can't bare to look at her anymore. The anger, hurt, and betrayal all mixed on her face. I just can't bare it any longer. I turn away without answering her unspoken question. I speak to the Careers, "She'll come down eventually. Just camp out here and we can guard the tree." The others nod at what I just said and I realized I just made it far worse for Katniss.

She knows I know how she thinks. That she'll try to out wait them, out smart them, anything. I glance up when I hear her move in the tree. Its clear the others didn't hear her and I watch as she climbs higher into the tree and settles down on a branch. The others sit at the bottom of her tree, and I stay across the clearing from them. I watch Katniss's form the entire night. I know I need to think of something to get that bow and the quiver of arrows. I just haven't figured out how yet.

It is going to take me years to rebuild what I just tore down... and I hope that I can tell her I'm sorry before one of us ends up dead. I hope I can tell her that I didn't want to give her away to them, before I... or her or both of us are killed. I want to tell her I'm sorry. And in the quiet of the night after the fire dies out I feel tears slide down my cheek at my own actions of the day.

* * *

><p>I awoke when I heard a snap in Katniss's tree. Before I could react Tracker Jackers were everywhere. I heard Clove, Cato, and Marvel run. I saw Glimmer try and get away but collapse as more and more Jackers stung her. I retrieved the Bow and Arrow from her body and say Katniss collapse not far from where I had been sleeping. I made my way as a Jacker stung me. I started to feel weak, but helped Katniss to her feet. And she yelled me at me to stay away, she shoved and pushed, trying to keep me away from her. I half dragged her with me as I was stung three more times. I finally collapsed when the hallucinations started.<p>

Katniss and I were protecting Posy, Rory, Vick, and Prim from something. Katniss shot arrow after arrow at the figure but it kept coming at us. Then I stumbled through Bushes and Katniss had and notched and pointed me. She screamed and let the arrow fly. I scream in pain as the arrow landed in my arm. She shot several more and each arrow hurt more than the one before. I tried to say her name, but my mouth was so dry. She notched the last and I saw tears in her eyes as she let the last fly. I hear a cry of pain from my mouth and I collapsed to my knees, near a puddle. I saw my reflection. My face mangled, bloody eyes and blood tear stains. I even had blood come from my ears. My hands were so swollen, and had bumps and was turning black. I looked up at Katniss and saw Posy, Vick, Rory, and Prim standing cowering behind her. She had an arrow notched again as I struggled to reach out to her.

Suddenly I wasn't there any more. I was in Twelve. Mom told me to go over to the Everdeens, and that she was already there so I had packed a couple things for the night and headed over. I could smell dinner as I approached the house. Pops was out on the porch telling Posy, Prim, Vick, and Rory a story. Katniss could be seen as she was just a head of me entering the home with her Game Bag. She turned and waved at me a big grin. I saw Mom and Tasha spark the fire for the dinner and it happened so fast. The whole house exploded. I screamed and ran forward to find Katniss's body under wood.

Then I was home in the forest. The trees melted to blood, and the lake's clear water turned to black. Katniss ran for the lake, just as it happened and I reach out to stop her, but she screamed and I ran forward... my corpse was twisted in unnatural ways and my face was contorted into pain. I saw her try to help me but then she was burned at touching me. She screamed in pain, and raced to the water only to be trapped in the black liquid and slowly sink. I heard her screams as she tried to get out, only sink deeper. She coughed the black stuff up and I could tell she was suffocating. I tried to help her but she continued to suffocate and I cried as I tried to pull her out. I touched the black liquid and it burned... my whole body was on fire. My mouth so dry I couldn't speak, and I was so tired.

"Gale, wake up... please." I heard a voice and tried to wake up. I felt something cool on my forehead and another voice ask if I was alright. "Gale, please. I need your help..." I hear the girl plead.

I manage to open my eyes and they felt as if crusted shut. Everything was out of focus and I saw someone with dark hair lean over me and hug me. I cried out in fear and shoved the figure away. But they quickly held my hands down. "Gale, wake up... you're safe. I promise... please, come back, Gale." The person came into focus... Catnip... I wrapped her into a tight hug, and I was fearful she would melt away, explode, or burn at my touch but she hugged me tightly back. "Promise me you won't do that again." I heard her whisper at me.

"I promise." I whisper back and let her go. She hands me the bottle of water and I greedily drink.

Rue smiles and pull her into a hug too. "I told Katniss you'd be fine." She laughed when I let her go. "I told her she had to try and get water into you, keep your outer skin wet, so it could absorb something water if you couldn't drink and we could only hope for the best."

"Thank you." I smile. Before asking, "How do you know to do that?"

"I work in the Fields back home. We have two things. Mockingjays, who help us tell each other when the day if over. And then we have Tracker Jacker nests. Everyone knows what to do if you get stung by them." Rue smiles.

"Thank you." I reply and I look at Katniss and say, "Catnip, I'm sorry-"

"Gale, sorry doesn't help! If Rue hadn't told me of the nest I could have been dead." Katniss snapped at me, "And you would have allowed it!"

"No I wouldn't have. I was trying to figure out how to get the bow and arrows from Glimmer for you." I snapped, not going to tell her why I actually worked with them.

"How did you get the cut on your arm? It's almost healed but still." Katniss asked as she changed the wrap to another piece of ripped shirt which was cool and wet so I guess it was cleaned in the stream.

"Clove... so I wouldn't run off and warn you about them." I respond and she ties it roughly and I grunt in slight pain.

"I don't need you to protect, Gale!" She says looking at me. "I'm fine. But you need to understand that you can't always protect me." Rue nodded in agreement and I hesitated before giving in and give a nod. She then helps me to my feet and we head to the stream so we can filled the water bottle.

I just hope we don't end up separated again. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Rue replies. "Katniss was out for three days. She got up saw you and I had to force her to go find something to cook for food because she was going to stay with you."

"Thank you, Rue." She grins at my thanks.

"I'm hoping that if I don't get out of here... one of you do... you both deserve it as much as anyone else here." Rue smiles.

"We need to take out the Career's stash." Katniss says suddenly. But I smell something burning, and hold a hand up to stop her. I scan the area see smoke... lots of smoke...

"Run!" I say as a tree near us explodes and Katniss grabs Rue's hand and pulls her with her. I run as well, quickly getting separated when a tree between Katniss and I explodes and I'm thrown through the forest. My back hit a tree and the wind was knocked out of me. I slumped to the ground before struggling to my feet. I ran in a daze for a minute as I tried to figure out where the Fire was. It was so hot and I turned to my left and ran more. The Gamemakers were bored. I heard a cannon over the roar of the flames and prayer that it wasn't Katniss or Rue.

The fire was crazy hot, hotter than I knew it could be. It incinerated trees as soon as it engulfed them, all the more reason to keep running.


	10. Chapter 10

I Own Nothing

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than others... but I just got to a point where I knew it was time to stop this Chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>Tony's POV  
>District 3<p>

I got up from my chair where Pepper and I were watching the Hunger Games. Personally I'm rooting for Katniss, I know she is Clint's daughter and I don't want him to lose his daughter. Since I saw the District Twelve Reaping, I've been working on getting the SHIELD Issued Com-Links up and running, and a way that they would all work.

I guess you can say I left the rest of the team in the dark... except for Bruce. We had managed to train Mockingjays like Carrier Pigeons, and have been trying to get the Com-Links working since we got here, about sixteen or more years ago. I'm not crazy, I know what I'm doing. Bruce has gone over every plan I've given him a hundred times. We have reworked them over a thousand times and when we finally got our energy source stable we had to figure out how to get the Com-Links hooked up without having to manually do them.

When we figure out that Katniss Everdeen was Clint and Natasha's daughter we doubled our work. We managed to get Bruce's up and running and we have spoken each night, as I work in my lab I had dug out under my home. I had made a movable arc-reactor with scraps I had stolen from Three's factories, and it should be completely stable. As for the line we were one I had it bouncing off of every possible communication tower, and there was no way even the smartest of the Capitol's Intelligence could track down where, who, or what was using it. Nor would they be able to hack it and figure out what is being said on the line. In a way it is the most secure phone line that is ever made.

"Tony, could we somehow manage to turn the Arc Reactor into a remote of sorts? Turn the other's Comm-Links on?" Bruce asked through my own as I got into my lab, my eldest son, Jason following me closely. I give Jason loads of credit, he loved the stories of the Avengers and I told him that my father was actually someone who ran into Panem with a group of people. My best friends got separated from me through multiple Districts, one being as smart as I and we were able to communicate. Jason believed me and I think Jason could have a key part in what might be coming if we do manage to get the Com-Links running.

Jason is eighteen, and was born two years after the whole incident in getting here. Then Pepper got pregnant again and well... let's just say we have five mouths to feed. Our first three are boys, then Pepper ended up being pregnant a fourth time... with twins: one boy and one girl. Jason is the oldest followed by: Nicolas, Jared, Phil, and Ariel. Ariel is our youngest and it four years old... she is already crazy smart but to me she looked just like Pepper unlike the boys who all have my hair and eyes but have a combination of Pepper's and mine facial features, expressions, and even how they act. However the only that really acts exactly like me along with looking like me is Jason.

I can see why I was a pain in the ass to the Avengers with my arrogance and pompous attitude. I often have to scold him so he will learn manners and respect. I don't think Jason has figure out about me being an Avengers, I've explained to him in detail what my 'father' and his small group did and how they stumbled into Panem and the Capitol, out of fear, separated them. I've told Jason stories about the Avengers, about each one, and to be honest I can understand why his favorite is Iron Man. The way I described Iron Man, I made sure to put it into perspective from the other Avengers.

Anyway I respond to Bruce, "If I could, I would have already done that and we would be communicating to the rest of the team." I retort. I hear Bruce snort in response and I roll my eyes. He is seriously wanting me to try this, isn't he? "Fine. In exactly one minute turn off your Com-Link."

Bruce replies with, "Alright." And one minute we both turn our Com-Links off. I get to quick work, going over plans, drafts, and even a prototype that worked. Before I looked at Jason and gave a nod. Jason flicked the switch on the far end of the Reactor and it blinked out for a second before I heard the Com-Link buzz on. I snatched it and waited with baited breath to see if the others would pick up.

"Tony?" I heard Bruce ask, and I grinned.

"I think we did it, Banner!" I cheered and gave a clap of my hands in happiness.

"How the hell did you manage that?" I heard a woman's voice... Natasha's.

"NATASHA!" I cried happily.

"Man of Iron?" I heard Thor's voice as he took picked up his Com-Link.

"Hawkeye reporting." I heard.

"Captain Steve Rodgers reporting." I heard.

And I danced in place with the Com-Link firmly in my ear, and I knew Jason couldn't hear them so he only got my responses. But still! Banner and I managed it! We somehow did it! We got our Com-Links to work! "**Everyone okay**?" I hear Capsicle ask.

"_Fine_." I heard from Clint and Natasha.

"All is fine in Three." I said.

"_We're alright in Four_." Thor spoke proudly.

"I'm good in Eleven." Bruce spoke.

"**Clint and Natasha, what's going on in Twelve**?" Steve asked.

"_What do you mean_?" Clint asked gruffly, almost as if protectively.

"**Is Katniss your daughter?**_" _I heard Steve ask.**  
><strong>

"_Yes_." Clint replied after a few moments of no one speaking. I sank into my chair and ran a hand through my hair. I saw Jason trying to figure out what just deflated my happiness. "_Her best friend is Gale... He asked her to marry her two nights ago in the arena with the bread. She said yes... and they are officially married in Twelve except for the paperwork. Her sister, Prim, wants them to return... wants both of them to have a happy ending._"

"**I'm so sorry****...**" Steve said grimly.

"Clint, one of them will come home..." I say.

"_I feel so guilty wishing Katniss will come home... when the Hawthornes need Gale far more._" I nod at his words but Thor speaks now.

"_She is a brave Warrior, I will protect her to the best of my ability here in this__ Midguard._" Thor speaks with sadness in his voice but I watch Jason leave my lab as I run a hand over my face.

"What are we going to do?" I ask when I hear the door to my underground lab close and I know my son has left.

"**_The best we can do is hope._**_**"**_Natasha says weakly. I feel so awful. Here I am in Three... five kids, and Clint and Natasha are watching their daughter on TV in a brutal Game where their daughter has to fight to the death to go home. Not only that... but their daughter's best friend is there too. I can't imagine what they must be going through. I don't think I could bare to lose any of my children, even if they are annoying sometimes.

I feel my heart break when I hear Natasha gasp and Clint whisper, "_No..._"

Something happened... I'm on my feet and back in my living room in probably my fastest record. I see what they are talking about. My heart reaches out to them as I see the sight. My eyes are glued to the screen as Katniss run through the forest with her ally, Rue, Fire on all sides. When I left Gale had been with them and now he was off on his own. The cameras switched to the Careers, who had piled the food and supplies into a Pyramid in a meadow.

Then it switched to Gale, who stumbled as the fire's smoke forced him to slow down, coughing. He stumbled into the meadow, still weak from his Tracker Jacker Stings and the Careers spotted him. The fire seemed to be contained to the forest only and the one Tribute, Cato, went after Gale. The two fought briefly before Cato got the upper hand, and knocked Gale off balance.

"_Gale... get up_." I heard Clint growl and I could hear a woman crying in the back ground... probably Gale's mother.

Gale was spared when an arrow pierce through Cato's arm, but the sword got his leg, forming a nasty gash... I could tell it was deep and he was bleeding like crazy. The Camera's swung to Katniss, who had something tied around the head of the arrow, and and the arrow was on fire. She let it go, the Camera's followed the Arrow until it landed in the Food Supply, and another was shot almost exactly after, landing in a mine that the Careers had set. It blew the entire supply up in flames. She shot at Cato with a regular arrow, forcing him backwards and she reached Gale and helped him to the safety of the now smokey forest as the fire had mysteriously dissipated just as fast as it had appeared.

Caesar Flickerman appeared and was talking one of the Gamemakers I could honestly care less about but I knew we had to do something for our District Twelve Tributes... maybe the Avengers can help Panem in a way that is greatly needed.


	11. Chapter 11

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<br>Katniss's POV

Rue and I had found the meadow and I stiffened when I saw Gale fighting Cato. As to where their weapons were I had no idea but I did know Gale was in condition to be fighting like that. I ran forward from the cover of the trees notching an arrow as I ran I stopped and took aim but Gale was in the way. I waited. Cato got the upper hand on Gale after what felt like hours and effectively knocked Gale off balance, forcing gale onto his back. I hadn't see Cato's Sword in the grass nearby... or maybe it was Gale's I'm not sure. But Cato swung it up over his head so he could get a good blow on Gale. I shot.

I held my breath as Cato's sword fell from his hand and my arrow embedded itself in his arm. The Sword fell and I heard the cry of pain from Gale before he got the sword off him. I shot quickly now, I made a flaming arrow and shot it at the Careers' Supplies and even the mine field right there. I shot at Cato's feet, and he clutched his arm before grabbing his sword and heading towards Clove and Marvel, who were both yelling now. I helped Gale to his feet and we ran towards the now smoldering forest.

The fire was gone, but the heat was there, it was smokey and hot from the fire suddenly disappearing. I headed towards where I now knew the stream was, further into the forest. Gale was holding his own weight until we got the stream, then he started leaning a little more on me with each step. He was limping and I could tell he was in pain because his breathing was off ever so slightly even though I knew he was trying to keep it under control. I got him up to the cave and settled into the sleeping bag. "Rue and I are going to go lead the Careers off and away from you. I promise we'll come back."

"Careful, Catnip." He smirked trying to be playful and serious but I couldn't help but see the pain on his face from his leg.

"You keep that elevated and don't take the tie I have on until I get back, got it?" I say and he nods and Rue and I head out.

* * *

><p>Rue and I split up, she taught me a three note tune that she used with Mockingjays to tell everyone when it was time to go home. We decided the tune would tell us if the other was safe, as we had seen Mockingjays in the trees around us. I headed towards the meadow to make sure the Career's camp was destroyed while Rue made a distraction in case they were still at the camp.<p>

I get to their camp and sure enough it is destroyed, there is still some fire on some of the cartons but for the most part everything is destroyed, inedible, and dangerous now. I let the whistle of my four tuned notes consisting of: G, B-flat, A, and D. I waited and heard Rue's own tune after mine ended. I headed for where Rue and I planned to meet when I heard her scream.

I freeze for a second before racing off in her direction, "RUE!" I burst through the bushes just as a spear whizzes past me and goes straight through Rue's abdomen.I spin on my heal and see Marvel, I shoot an arrow right through his heart.

I rush her side and cut her free from the net she was trapped in, and pulled her head into my lap. She asked me if their camp was destroyed and I smiled and nodded she gave a weak smile back to me. Marvel's Cannon fired and Rue looked at me, "Don't leave me.." She whispered. I had tears in my eyes as I stayed with her. She then whispered, "Can you sing?"

I thought for a moment and then thought of a song that Dad sang to me. It wasn't The Hanging Tree, Mom would kill me if I sung that. So I sang the other Lullaby Dad would sing to me and I often to Prim.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when you awake, the sun will rise.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<br>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you." <em>I choked up at the end as I realized she had slipped away towards the end of my song and her Cannon had gone off. I then looked up when I heard one Mockingjay whistle the tune, then another, and soon every Mockingjay was singing it. I found myself get up and find flowers of all colors and pulled the spear from Rue and used the flowers to cover Rue's wounds.

As a final goodbye, I gave her the same farewell salute that the entire District 12 gave Gale and I when we left for the Games, placing the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips, then lifting my arm out toward Rue. The gesture was often used by the residents of District 12 at funerals, signifying respect and admiration.

I then grab my bow and quivers and leave so the Carrier can pick Rue's body up and send her home. I killed a squirrel and cooked it over one of the fires as quick as I could before returning to Gale. I enter the cave to find Gale asleep and looking scary pale. "Gale!" I rush over to him and shake him, I felt his forehead and he was burning up. I unwrapped his leg and cleaned it the best I could with water from our bottle and he hissed in pain at me. "Let me see you're arm." I say as I re-wrap his leg wound. I unwrap his arm and it doesn't look good.

I run a hand over my face as I try to remember proper herbs for infection... I was never the kid to want to learn how to heal, that was Prim who was always by Mom's side. "How's it look?" Gale asks weakly.

"I think it's infected... and I also think you have a fever." I reply.

"Where's Rue?" Gale asks suddenly sitting up. I look at him sadly and he just pulls me into a hug and I hug him back, gripping onto him like his my lifeline. "It's okay, Catnip. It's okay." He lifts my chin so I'm looking at him at eye level. He plants a quick kiss on my lips before saying, "Let's go watch the sky."

It was getting dark so I help him to the edge of the cave so we could watch the sky. The Capitol's emblem appears along with the anthem as soon as the last rays of sun slip away. First up was Marvel and Rue's faces appeared along with District 3's Boy and District 10's Boy. Then something strange happened an announcement.

"There has been a change in the rules. There may be two Victors so long as they are from the same District." The Gamemaker's voice says clearly and Gale and I look at each other. _We're going home... together._ We both say silently to each other. I help him back into the cave and help him get settled into his sleeping bag and I go to sit by the entrance to the cave but Gale speaks.

"Catnip, the vines will protect us. It's going to get cold, just come and share the sleeping bag with me." Gale says and I look at him hesitantly before I nod and head over to him. I climb into the bag next to him and he throws an arm over me.

"Is this your way of getting me close to you?" I mock him, knowing without seeing his face as my back is against his burning chest. He has a fever and I have to figure out something for him or he is only going to get worse.

"Catnip, we don't need to be physically close to be close." Gale responds and I know its all too true. He then asked, "How about a story?"

"What story?" I mumble and I know what story he is going to ask before he even says it.

"Two Assassins." I smile and nod at his answer.

"Once upon a time, a long long time ago, before Panem. Before the Rebellion, and long before the Great War there once were two ordinary people. One was a boy who grew up in a Circus, or a place where animals were trained to do funny things for entertainment. Now that Boy learned to use a bow and arrow, and he became the best there was. One day when he was a young man a couple men in suits came.. they asked him to join their Organization, where he would fight Bad-Guys and become a silent Hero among the world. He chose to follow them. They helped train him further and he soon came to the peak of human abilities. He was the Archer, the best Marksman in the world, and known as Hawkeye.

"One day, he was sent after a young woman two years younger than he by the name of Black Widow. She had been trained from a young age with a super-soldier serum that enhanced her. She was a skilled assassin, and earned a bad reputation among Hawkeye's organization. Hawkeye was sent out to kill her, and both managed to lure the other and after a long while of fighting in hand-to-hand combat Hawkeye gained an advantage because Black Widow slipped up. He quickly had her pinned and offered her a new life. He offered her to come with him back to SHIELD and to leave behind the Red Room. It took a lot of convincing but she agreed. The two became the best Agents SHIELD ever had. They were highly skilled assassins and knew every move the other made.

"A few years later, a God from another world by name of Loki arrived and tried to take control of the world. SHIELD put together a team of Elite fighters that could take on this God's Army, and they were known as the Avengers. Black Widow and Hawkeye joined and with the help of the others Loki was defeated. The two assassins fell in love, and eventually married. They knew every move, every thought, and every look from the other. They didn't need to talk to know what the other was saying, they just knew... and they lived in Avengers Tower happily with a family until the day they died." I smiled and turned to see Gale's smiling at me. "What?"

"We can do that." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slightly confused and I found his eyes in the dim light.

"We can talk without a word, know each other's movements, thoughts, and looks better than anyone else." He smiled.

"So?" I asked with a smirk.

"Then are you my Black Widow or Archer?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll take Archer, considering I can shoot a bow and arrow." I smirked back at him.

* * *

><p>That morning I wake up to a small bell... a gift. I scramble to my feet and out of the sleeping bag to find another loaf of bread... this one from District 11... Rue's District. This had to have left so many people in District 11 going hungry last night and tonight... not to mention it's completely unheard of to send a gift to a tribute that was not from your own district.<p>

I take it in to Gale and we eat quietly. The next thing I know is that the Head Gamemaker is making another announcement... there will be a bag at the Cornucopia with our District number on it and the thing we need most inside. I look at Gale, _I have to._

_Catnip, it's too risky. _His eyes tell me but only one word escapes his mouth, "Please."

I know he is asking me not to leave. To wait it out with him. But I can't, I give him a sad look before grabbing my bow and quiver. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Catnip." He grabs my wrist and I turn to look at him and simply says, "Flick of a Switch." I know what he is talking about. He is telling me not to think if I see another tribute, only kill. He is telling me to turn off my humanity until I come back to him... survive.

I nod and he releases me and I'm out of the cave and heading towards the Cornucopia.


	12. Chapter 12

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<br>Thor's POV

"DAD!" I heard my son, Altair, yell from the bow of the boat we were on. I moved from my normal spot where I would cast my net to see what was wrong. My son is Seventeen, blonde hair, blue eyed like myself. He even is built strongly like myself. I thank the All-Father every day when my son had the ability to work with water came in. It was when Altair was four Jane and I had taken the small fishing boat out to teach Altair how to fish, when he had fallen overboard after trying to see the fish in the water.

I was getting ready to jump in when I saw a spout of water push up and he flopped onto the boat giggling all over himself. I have told him that he is my son, and my own history. I have told him about Asgard and the nine-realms. We aren't sure how he managed to get control of water but I don't care it has helped us greatly as a family and a District.

"What is it?" I ask and he points at the cliff where something shimmers off it. "Stay here with your siblings and mother, got it?" I summon the Moljner and fly across to the cliff where I land I see a small cave and enter it. I find what had been glimmering. It was silver, a Trident. I go to pick it up and it is not too heavy but heavy enough that it will weigh me down when I fly it back to the boat.

I land on the boat and take a closer look and smile. "What was a Trident doing in the cliff?" Jane asked looking at me with confusion written across her face.

"A gift from the All-Father to Altair." I smile and hand over the Trident to my son. He looks at before taking it.

"Why is it so light?" He asked looking at me.

"Because it belongs to you. Father has put a spell on it that only you can lift it, I was able to so I could give it to you."

"I thought you said he didn't have control in this world..." Orion, my second eldest and who is fifteen and has brown hair like his mother and brown eyes spoke now.

"I believe I was wrong, Orion. In fact I believe Heimdallr has been watching over us all along. Father has only just been able to send your brother something because I have taught your brother all I can in his own specialty, and now he has a weapon that is his and only his. He will need to learn anything else for himself." I reply and I see Altair go to the bow of the boat and climb up onto the tip. "Altair, I have spoken to you about this before. Only at Night when no one can see you are you permitted to practice."

"But-" Altair started.

"No. It's far to dangerous. If the people of District Four found out we have abilities far greater than they know they can contact the Capitol, and then we will be split up and taken to the Capitol and tortured for fun." I reply. I honestly have no idea what the Capitol would do to us but I don't want to find out, and to protect my sons and Jane... I must make sure we do not make any mistake.

"Dad, when do you think I will gain my powers?" My youngest son, Regulus, who was six asked. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he was scrawnier than my other two sons but they were all scrawny until they were twelve when they started eating everything we caught.

Altair had control of water, and Orion had gotten Lightning. I'm not sure what Regulus will have but I know he will learn to control it like his brothers. "In time, everything comes at the right time." I smile.

"Do you think we caught enough for today, Dad?" Altair asked motioning to our pile of fish. We have had larger piles but we the waters were rough most of the day so we knew it would be hard to catch anything.

"Yes. We can go home." I smile and took to the wheel again and steered us home.

"They think highly of you, you know that right?" Jane spoke when she came over from Altair and Orion were telling Regulus stories that I had once told them. I sighed and nodded. "They would follow you into battle, Thor, that's how much they look up to you."

"Jane, I can't protect them from the dark forces in this world much longer. Once Regulus gains his power it will be far too risky." I reply.

"You always mention the Dark Forces here... what are they?" She asked as she looked from me to our boys.

"I'm not sure. They're hidden from view, as if someone could hide them, but I know they're here and working for the Capitol." I sigh as I finished my response. I honestly can't tell Jane what Dark Forces are aiding the Capitol and working for Snow, but I do know that if something rises up... it's going be difficult escaping with my family.

I can hear Man of Iron talking to Doctor Banner about something I can't really understand. I can also hear Black Widow and Captain speaking over the Com-Link. I pull the ship into the harbor and have Altair tie it down as I help Orion and Jane unload our catch and hand it in for our payment. Jane received our coins and I double check the boat which I was able to name, _Virum_, which I believe was what Black Widow once told me was Latin for Bravery.

I listen to them quietly as I walk home with my family. We arrive home in time for the mandatory viewing of the Games, I send Regulus to play with his toys in the other room while Jane, Altair, Orion, and myself watch the Games.

"Natasha, how well trained is Katniss?" I heard the Captain ask and I too start to wonder how much training Katniss has had. She just barely managed to get away from the Cornucopia after grabbing the small backpack, not to mention she was bleeding in the arm from Clove's knife.

"I trained her in Archery until she was ten. She had four full years of my training and then after an accident she was on her own in the Forest so everything else is all her own training." I hear Clint respond instead of Natasha.

"I never trained her." Natasha spoke.

"What about Gale?" Stark asked curiously.

"Neither of us trained Gale, his father taught him basics in traps and I simply added to his knowledge of traps." Clint responds and I give a slight nod but I can't help but wonder if maybe this is what the Districts need to break free and maybe send us back to our universe.

Wait... if go home to our Universe, would we need to leave our children behind? Or would it be like we just wake up and this was all just some weird dream we all ended up having together? I don't think I could bare either of those possibilities. I would much rather stay here in this Universe with my family, Avengers, and possibility of being a Mortal over time.

"I think we need to find a way to meet up..." Tony spoke.

"That's suicide." Natasha spoke nervously.

"I think Tony's right." I hear Steve say slowly.

"I'm not risking my family to get us together." I speak gruffly and firmly making sure they hear my stubbornness.

"Thor-" Tony tries to reason and I'm standing in the living room pacing, completely ignoring the television.

"You don't get it, Stark. I reveal my abilities in public and the Capitol will be in Four before I can saw _Heindallr Open the Gate_. Besides, Stark, I'm not the only one who has _abilities_ here." I say as I move into the kitchen area leaving my family in the small living room.

"I agree with Thor. It's far too dangerous." Natasha speaks.

"And your daughter is in the Games fighting for her Life." Tony points.

"My daughter didn't have a choice, Tony. But we do, and for one thing no one is going to meet up just so we can plan everything." Clint snaps.

I turn my Com-Link off after that. I don't care if they need my help I need to stop worrying about getting the Avengers mobile again and instead work on my Family.


	13. Chapter 13

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<br>Gale's POV

Katniss came back to the cave and basically collapsed from exhaustion and her one arm was bleeding along with a spot behind her left ear. I opened the backpack and found an ointment I'm sure would stop infection. I quickly put it onto my own wounds before re-bandaging it then I gently pulled Katniss to me and put the ointment on her arm and the spot behind her left ear. I put her into the sleeping bag and took watch, allowing her time to get better. I know my fever hasn't broke yet but still, it's difficult to keep watch even though I must.

I know I fell asleep as some point, because when I wake up from a noise I see Katniss looking at the ointment before putting back into our bag. I missed who had died but yesterday I had heard at least two cannons so Katniss and I are still alive with at least one other Tribute.

It was raining extremely hard right now so I move into the Cave closer to her. She watches me as I sit near the Sleeping bag, we share funny stories between us and when the rain subsides we make our way out of the Cave. I stumble once and she looks at me worriedly but I ignore her look as I make several traps.

I can tell she is still weak as she is starting to slow down behind me. I turn and head back over to her and gently lift her. "Put me down!" She hissed at me. I've dealt with her angry at me before so I ignore her. We get halfway back and I have to place her down because my leg is starting to hurt extremely bad once more. "You shouldn't have carried me at all." She snapped as she stalked ahead.

"Catnip, wait." I said, limping as I try to catch up to her. With the limp though, it is one tiresome work out.

"Gale, you shouldn't have carried me!"

"And I don't think you would have made it this far without me!"

"Or really?"

"Yeah!"

"Who saved you from the Careers? Who saved you from Cato? Who went and got that damn cream for you?"

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Like that? Yeah you did, Gale! You meant it exactly how it sounded!"

"Catnip, you know I wouldn't lie to you-"

"Maybe it would be easier if you did!" Her eyes were cold now.

"What would you gain if I did?" I spat back, reflecting her own cold eyes back at her.

I saw a quick flash of pain before it was buried behind pain and anger. "What would I gain!? Not caring is what I would gain!"

I refused to flinch at those words and growled out, "Right, because that would be easy for you to do!"

"I would have been able to leave you when the Track Jackers got you! I would have been been able to let Cato do what he wanted when I made that camp explode," That hurt it was like a knife to the heart. That is until she said the next words, "And I wouldn't care if you went home to Posy, Rory, or Vick!" That knife that pierced through my heart felt as if she just twisted it in my chest.

"Kinda hard when you have known someone for six years." I spat.

"And hence I wish I had never met you!" She spat out her eyes stone cold and unreadable. "I wish you had left me behind that first day we met! I wish you were dead on the first day of the Games!"

I had enough. I've never hit Katniss before but I'm not sure why I did. Before I could stop myself I had punched her and she was on the ground holding her face. I see red seep from what she covered... _Shit, I just broke her nose_... I glared at her before turning around and stalking off. I heard an arrow whizz past my head, she missed.

Instantly the back of my brain knew something other than Katniss's Nose was broke or wrong. Maybe her eyesight, balance, I'm not sure but whatever it is just saved my life. I get past where she can see me and I find myself stopping. _Walk away, Gale... just walk away. _I told myself.

A small voice in my head however told me, _You can't just leave her there. Cato could easily take her out. She wouldn't let that happen to you._

I force the voice into submission before forcing myself to walk on.

* * *

><p>It was two days, and I heard one cannon in the dead of night last night. I found myself hoping it wasn't Katniss from where I camped out in the forest with a knife and rope. Two days where I had to keep my leg clean with little to nothing. I'm lucky my fever didn't return or I could be dead within hours after getting the fever. But my leg looks somewhat better since the cream was put on two days ago.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<br>Katniss's POV

_"And hence I wish I had never met you!" I spat out my eyes stone cold and unreadable. "I wish you had left me behind that first day we met! I wish you were dead on the first day of the Games!"_

Before I could even change my expression from the quick flash of hurt and anger I read in Gale's face I was on the ground holding my nose... he never hit me before. Not once. I felt tears spring into my eyes as my hands cover my face. I could hear Gale out of the one ear walking away. My head throbbed from the hit, and I saw blood on my hands. My vision was off but I notched an arrow and saw two Gales... I let the tears fall as I let the arrow go at the Gale I thought was real. When he didn't fall I put my head back and covered my face.

It took a lot to get to my feet after what felt like hours but probably was only a couple minutes. My head throbbed, my nose was bleeding, and I was seeing a shaky double of almost everything. I stumbled and shook my head trying to get myself alright. I stumbled to one of the trees and sat down against the trunk of it. I put my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees that were pulled into my chest and sat there trying to recover.

* * *

><p>It was two days since Gale struck me and I had hit my head on the fall. My nose finally stopped bleeding, but was painful to touch. My head still throbbed, and I occasionally became extremely dizzy. I watched quietly at the moment as I decided I needed to find something to eat. I had just killed a squirrel and was cooking it over a small fire, when I glanced around at the sound of a twig snapping.<p>

It doesn't help that I notched an arrow and aimed in the direction is when my vision was spinning again. I had to try to focus, push through the dizziness by it wasn't working. I put my bow and arrow down and held my head. "Just kill me." I mumbled at whoever was there. My head was killing me, my dizziness was affecting my vision, and my nose started to hurt once more. I am pretty sure I'm deaf in my one ear thanks to Clove's knife behind my ear. At the moment I am a picture of a hunter who is so injured that she has become the prey.

I look up when I hear someone enter my clearing. My vision is slightly blurry, but it isn't someone who I recognize. It is a man, he is tall and burly with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is dressed in appears to be silver and gold armor with a red cape. He hold a hammer in his one hand. Something tells me I should know his name but I can't think of what he is called. He moves quietly before kneeling beside me. He speaks like no one is around to hear us. "Have no fear, Katniss Everdeen, you are protected by me. You will not die here, you will see your family once more, I shall promise you that." I glanced at him warily but he spoke again this time with a smile, "Advantages to being a God, I can choose who may see me and who may not. Only you can see or hear me, and I will stay beside you until you are safe once more."

I hear another twig and I my head was throbbing as I raised my bow once more forcing myself to focus. "Ignore everything except what you must do, and that is how you can trick yourself into feeling better." I heard my _Guardian_ say softly as he sits by the fire, now in a light blue t-shirt, jeans, and old boots.

I do as he says and realize it works a little better and I can hear the footsteps and I let my arrow go just as I hear, "Katniss?" from an all too familiar voice.

"GALE!" I cry out and run through the brush as I hear a thud. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeat again and again. I had shot him in his right shoulder.

"I shouldn't have hit you, Katniss." He says as he grunts as he manages to sit up.

"I need to get the arrow out..." I say and reach for it but he flinched away from me. "Gale, please." He just looks at me and I honestly don't know why but my heart feels as though it was shattered into a million pieces at his hurt expression. "Gale, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that."

He gets to his feet and just shakes his head, he winced and gasped as he yanked then arrow out of his shoulder and tossed on the ground near my knees. "Don't bother." He then walked away from me once more. Whatever part of my heart that had been still okay was shattered, trampled, and killed off right then and there. I watched his form as he walked away from me, I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes forcing myself not show all of Panem how much pain I was in.

"Fine." I said after a moment. Before opening my eyes, and knowing pain, angry, betrayal, and everything else I felt showed in my eyes as I spat out, "Fine."

I got to my feet, went to my clearing and ignoring my _Guardian_ I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows. I stalked off into the forest, leaving my cooking squirrel behind.

* * *

><p>Later that night is when I heard the howls. It took me a few moments but then I saw the Mutts. My feet took over and I ran. I ran for the Cornucopia, where they were chasing me to. I got to the Cornucopia to see Cato already a top and fighting off the mutts. I scrambled up next to him and helped him take the mutts out. We heard a cannon and then I saw Gale burst from the trees and run towards to Cornucopia. I reach out a hand and Cato helped him up as well.<p>

I took out the Mutts one by one. And I heard a struggle behind me, I turned to see Cato with Gale in a headlock, and Gale unable to breathe. I raised my arrow and Cato points out that if I shoot him... both he and Gale fall to the creatures below.

Cato launches into some long speech about bringing his district honor or something like that. I watch Gale's face, as Gale and I have our own silent conversation. _Shoot him_. Gale tells me.

_No._

_Shoot him, Catnip, please. _I can tell Gale is slowly suffocating. I'm running out of options and I see the slightest movement of Gale... _The hand. His hand... shoot his hand_. I see Gale try and tell me. I raise my arrow quickly and fire. The arrow hits Cato's hand and out of reflex Cato lets go of Gale and Gale manages to shove Cato off the Cornucopia.

Gale and I sit there for hours and I hear Cato's screams and noises become no more and I peer over the edge into the mouth of the Cornucopia... "Please" Cato mouths and I raise my bow and notch an arrow before firing, killing him instantly as I hear his Cannon go off.

Gale and I jump off the Cornucopia and head for the meadow, away from his body. Gale and I are the last two survivors, of the same district. We can go home. Together. I see my _Guardian_ a little ways off in the tree line before he glances upward. "The rules have been reset. Only one can go home." I hear myself say, "They won't let us both go home..."

Gale and I look at each other. "Catnip, go home." Gale says as he pulls my knife from my belt loop.

I grab his wrist, "Not without you. I'm not leaving here without you."

"Katniss, I promise you this, it's better you go home. You can have a life there without me."

"What if I don't want a life without you?" I ask before looking up into his eyes. He pulls me into a large bear hug and I breathe in his scent of woods, meadow, and ash from District 12. I don't want to let go but I pull away and pull a small pouch from my pocket and reveal it's contents... Nightlock. I give Gale a few and I keep a few for myself.

We watch each other for a few seconds. "One..." I say. "I take back all those words I said to you."

"Two..." Gale responds, "We're sorry to our families."

"Three..." I say before adding, "I have a crush on you too." I see Gale's small glint of happiness mixed with sadness.

We both raise the berries to our mouths to take them when Seneca Crane's voice speaks, "We have our Victors of the 74th Hunger Games!"

"Did you take any?" Gale asks dropping his berries and holding my shoulders.

"No, you?"

"No." We grab each other into hugs and don't want to let go when we hear our ride back to the Capitol arrive but we do anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

I Own Nothing

I know a very short chapter... but... I just have to do one chapter all to President Cornelius Snow. But I think it's enough to get a slight inside look at what the President knows, and what he doesn't at the moment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<br>President Cornelius Snow's POV

I sit watching the Hunger Games, thrilled that one of Panem's 'Star-Crossed Lovers' would be dead shortly. I watched them pull the Berries and split them. That's when Seneca Crane announces that they have two Victors for the 74th Hunger Games. _No, only one Victor... not two..._ I thought inwardly as my head Peacekeeper, Angus Johnson, entered the room with one of the most intelligent engineers in the Capitol, James Grimm. "What is it?" I ask, hoping for good news only to hear Angus speak instead of James.

"He said it was important, sir, and that it must not wait." With that Angus left James and I along in my Office, closing the doors promptly as he left.

"What is so important, James, that it could not wait?"

"Sir... there is Chatter."

I had at that point gotten up to get myself a drink and in mid pour I stopped and put the bottle back down and said with a chuckle, "Chatter as in static? I was told that is normal."

"No, sir. Chatter. People from Districts 3, 4, 9, 11, and 12 are managing to communicate to each other."

I now turn around to face James. James is a thin man, short brown hair that is bright blue on the ends, and stands about six feet in height. He was crazy smart and actually head of building the Games Arenas. As to how they are communicating in the Districts, I want to know... and I will find out. I _always_ find out what I want to know. "How?"

"Not sure sir. We know who and where, but not how they managed it or what they are talking about."

"Who are they?"

He hands me a list and I read each name: _Thor Odey, Steve Rod, Bruce Banahan, Tony Stakely, and **Clint Everdeen**, **Natasha Everdeen**. _"Everdeens are in on it?"

"As far as we know yes."

"Find out what they are talking about."

"I already have my best men decoding the programming so we can figure it out. However..."

"However?"

"It's constantly changing. If we get into it we will only hear thirty minutes of their conversation before it will block us out once again."

"Figure it out. And if needed, bug everything. I want to know about these people, what they have in common, how they know each other, I want everything on them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." James nodded before excusing himself and heading to the door.

"James, one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't hide their conversations from me. I want recordings and I want to know what they talk about, you may leave any recordings on my desk."

"Yes, sir." James nodded, "Good Day, sir." With that he left.

I went back to my desk and punch in a few keys into the computer before I was listening to what the programmers had decoded already. It was all static, the occasionally muffled voice broke through but it was far too muffled to make anything out.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

sorry for the shorter chapters...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<br>Katniss's POV

_"Their not happy with you."  
><em>_"Why? Because I didn't die?"  
><em>_"Because you showed them up."  
><em>_"I'm sorry it didn't go the way they planned. I'm not very happy with them either."  
><em>_"Katniss, this is serious. Not just for you... they don't take these things lightly. If they ask, you say you couldn't help it. That you were so madly in love with Gale, that you would rather die than live without him."_

My conversation with Haymitch rang through my ears. Gale and I had to act as if we were madly in love, far out of our comfort zone... and completely vulnerable as we sit in front of all of Panem for our Victor Crowning Interviews. Gale and I take our seats in a love seat across from Ceasar Flickerman. I in a pale yellow dress and Gale in a matching suit.

"So Gale, winning did end up in your favor after all." The crowd laughed with Caesar as I curled up closer to Gale, making it convincing I loved him.

"Yeah, it did... and I can't wait to see where it leads." He smiles down at me and I smile up at him. It's not his true smile, and he[Gale] knows our smiles are fake and knows our smiles are for the cameras.

"What was going through your mind out in that clearing when you saw Gale? We saw you just give up." Caesar says.

"I was okay to die. Gale and I always joked that if we had never met we both wouldn't be here today. I... Gale is my life, and I can't imagine it without him in it." I reply looking at Caesar and glancing sheepishly over at Gale who gave me his camera-smile.

"You went in for your sister... but how did having Gale in the arena effect your decisions?" The blue haired Capitol man asked happily.

"Well, Cinna and I had discussed this. I volunteered to save my Sister, and I was going to do anything to make sure my family either had Gale or I return home." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Caesar asked.

"We aren't as... _privileged_ as you are here in the Capitol. Katniss and I met after my father died in the Mines and her father was seriously injured. Tasha, Katniss's mother, slipped into a haze of her former self and left Katniss and Prim to fend for themselves while their father healed and their mother was kind of unresponsive to them. Katniss became desperate one day and ended up in the Meadow of District Twelve, where I and my father had always trapped filed mice so we could feed my siblings and mother. I met Katniss and soon we were best friends. Our families eat together for supper, and often share a home in the worst of storms. Catnip and I... we have become huge providers for our families. We both wanted one of us out so our families wouldn't suffer as much."

"How did you feel when you found him with the Careers?" Caesar asked looking at me.

That struck my heart, but I held firmly to Gale's hand for support as I leaned on him. "Betrayed by my best friend."

"What about after you found him and Cato was ready to kill him after your fight in the woods?" Caesar asked.

"I felt like the happiest person in the world." I look over at Gale and add, "I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"And what about you?" Caesar asked Gale.

"She saved my life-" Gale started.

"We saved each other." I cut him off and heard the crowd sigh softly.

"When did you realize you loved Gale?" Caesar asked.

I thought for a moment before saying, "When Gale kissed me for the _first_ time..." I made the most subtle emphasis on the _first _so Gale knew exactly when I had fallen for him.

Gale's head whipped from the audience to my face, completely stunned at my answer. We watched each other for a few moments before Caesar asked, "Just one more question... would have really eaten the berries if the announcements hadn't come on to stop you?"

Gale and I looked from Caesar to each other and held each other's gaze before Gale broke our gaze and said, "I think that answer was kind of obvious, don't you think?"

"Let's hear it again for Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen, the star-crossed lovers of District 12!" Caesar cried out and the whole crowd erupted.

I watched as Snow first came to me with one crown he gave it a twist and then first crowned me without any word and then went to Gale and Crowned Gale with the other half. "I give you the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen!"

The crowd erupted once more. The rest of the night was a blur, we were at the President's Mansion for our Victor's Party at some point then we were back at the Training Center.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me." I whisper holding Gale's hand, and not letting go. We ended up in my room, changed into sweatpants and t-shirts, and were just talking back and forth when Gale asked me a question...<p>

"Was it true?"

"Was what true?" I ask looking at him and already know the hidden meaning behind it: _Was it true you realized you were in love with me after our first kiss?_

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes."

"Then why did you let me walk away?"

"I thought you slipped up, and weren't sure what else to do... I went to your room to see if it was a slip up or something more... but you made no move to kiss me again. I assumed that was all it was to you, a slip up. That was clear to me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What should I have said?"

"Anything... maybe not distanced yourself from me for those two weeks."

"I distanced myself so I wouldn't have to face the fact that you or I was going to die in that arena. That I could block you out of my life, and... if needed..." I looked at him before I said the last two words you, "not care."

I saw the hurt flash across his face at the words and I wasn't sure what to say to him, so I fell silent. After several long moments of just staring at each other I crawled into bed and got myself comfortable, facing away from Gale. I felt the bed shift and heard him move, but after I glanced over my shoulder had has back to me as he too laid in the bed. I shifted so I was facing away from him again and this time in a far more comfortable position.

I let my breathing become extremely slow to trick him into thinking I was asleep. It felt like hours but he rolled over and draped a heavy arm over my waist before pulling me backwards so my back was up against his chest. I couldn't help it as I felt secure and safe in his arms, and I slipped into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<br>Thor's POV

It's a good four days after the end of the Hunger Games, and Gale and Katniss won. Two days ago Tony informed the team that the Capitol is attempting to hack into our Com-Links. He believes they are only have the team, none of our family members... just the Avengers because we are the ones communicating.

"Dad, who are the people you are always talking to?" Altair asked me as we headed towards the Ocean early one morning. I stopped and looked at him. Some times, people we love must be kept in the dark on things that could cause them great danger. I know he could protect himself, and maybe his brothers and mother, but not for long. If the Capitol found out about me, Altair would be the man of the house... I trust my son, but he is still young and naive.

Altair may think he can handle himself, but he still learning his full strength. I'm not sure how to explain to him about the Avengers. I've told them stories of time long ago, and how several with abilities far greater than any normal Human had to fend off from a God to protect Earth. My sons think highly of all of the Avengers, but I can't get it through my head to tell Altair. Some times Altair would disappear for days at a time, only to return looking dreadful. I fear on those days he if off with his buddies using alcohol or drugs. On those days I fear for him, and some times I even see a Capitol Plane over head. I don't think my son is working for the Capitol, no if anything he and his buddies are off getting wasted and fried.

"No one." I reply to Altair as I continue down the road towards the Ocean and where the _Virum_ floats in the docks. Altair's face changes to anger quickly. He knows I hide things from him, and he has a very short temper. He is arrogant, ignorant, impulsive, and on rare occasions he is chivalrous. He is very intelligent, I will give him that, but he is naive for believing I will give up all my secrets to him.

"Dad, that's a lie. Whomever you stay up at night talking to could be dangerous." Altair growled, standing in front of me. I stop in my tracks a good two feet away from him. I can tell his temper is flaring and he is very upset with me for hiding this from him. I cool down my own temper before I walk past him casually. He places a hand on my shoulder and in seconds I have him in a headlock.

"If I could teach a lesson on being patient and everything a hero is and we were in Asgard I would have banished you to this world until you learned you lesson. And then, and only then, would you be permitted back to Asgard." I growled into his ear. "Altair, you must learn to control your temper and not allow it to get the better of you. I keep my secrets to protect you, Orion, Regulus, and your mother. Never question why I hide things from you, understood?"

"Okay." He manages out and I release him, making sure he falls to the ground when I do. He needs to understand he is not in control of me or this family. He is under my roof and therefore he will do as I say and not question it. He gets ahead of himself sometimes, as he does have that 'Alpha' persona. I'm not one to follow orders, and therefore he is not Alpha in this family. If anything that would be Jane she controls everything we do in the family.

I hear Tony in my Com-Link say, "Ummm... just so you all know... A Canary has just broke my window."

"What?" Steve said quickly. Canary is the nickname we all agreed to use when referring to the Capitol. Only... we didn't expect Tony to give us the news that the Capitol has managed to tap our line of communication.

"I'm not joking... Canaries are singing all around over here, their going nuts and turning District 3 upside down..." We heard a struggle before Tony fell silent.

"Altair, get back to the house, got it? If anything happens to any of our family you are to do all you can to protect them, understood?" I said and Altair gave a nod before running back towards our house. _Their safe... The Capitol won't touch them... They aren't who the Capitol are looking for. _I thought to myself. I made a run for it in the opposite direction, before turning and running towards the _Virum. _I made it and started the boat before heading further out to sea. I waited when I was a far distance from shore, barely able to see the houses on the shore, I held out my right hand summoning the Moljner. It flew to my hand and I ordered my armor to take place instead of my clothing. I was soon completely cloaked in my Asgardian Armor, hammer in hand. I saw the Helicopter head towards me.

"Thor, don't fight them!" I heard Natasha order before she let off a whimper of pain. "Thor, their too strong for anyone by themselves... don't." Her voice was barely a whisper now. Several of the men landed on my boat, but before they could take a step they were each struck by lightning. I then started to spin my hammer, as I got ready to take off.

I was being shot at now, and the bullets thankfully were bouncing off my armor. I took to the sky at speeds far greater than they could travel. I headed towards Eleven, to grab Banner before they could anger the Green Monster within him. "Thor, we need cover... put up a massive storm or something..." I heard Banner grunt.

I forced this storm to take over all of Panem, one of the largest I have ever created, except for the one where Father ordered me to flood the Earth. I forced the strongest winds, pooring rain, and darkest skies over the Capitol. I sent them the most vicious lightning I would think of, intending to take out their electricity. I landed in Eleven not long after I left Four. I grabbed Banner, electrocuted a couple of Snow's minions (which was quite enjoyable by the way), then escaped towards the woods of Twelve. I dropped Bruce with Clint and Natasha, who were by themselves, then flew off towards District Nine to get Steve.

I manage to find the Captain holding is own with his trade marked shield in hand. I land beside him and aide him in the battle before I grabbed him took off towards where I left Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. Upon landing I let the storm over the Districts calm down, but made the one over the Capitol far worse.

"We need to find a safe place." Steve said.

"And were would we find that?" Natasha snapped. "Tony is gone, and not to mention my youngest is now by herself and my oldest... I don't even know what is going to happen to her."

"Katniss is safe, Natasha, I have promised Clint and you that I would protect her and so I have. No Dark Forces will be able to harm her, humans will but none that are possessed by the Dark Forces will be able to get near her." I responded.

"What about Thirteen?" Bruce asked.

"The wasteland district?" Clint asked.

"Exactly. Rumors in Eleven are that if you make to Thirteen you are safe, as in Thirteen is still there but the Capitol doesn't want us to know about it." Bruce explains.

"Let's go there then." Steve said and led the way towards thirteen and we all trudged along behind them. I only hope that Altair, Orion, Regulus, and Jane can understand why I left them behind. I trudge at the back of the pack, and after what felt like two hours I allowed the storms to stop. Natasha was walking beside me and glanced at me once with sad eyes.

"Thor, they'll understand." She said softly and I looked down at the fiery redheaded woman, who looked so broken in that moment. I realize that she may have lost more than I did by running from the Districts. Her one daughter is in jeopardy of being harmed by the Capitol including her daughter's best friend. Her other daughter will come home from school and her parents will be missing... gone, probably never to return. My chest grows heavy at the thought that it was by talking over the Com-Links that the Capitol found us and forced us away from out families.

I can't help but burden myself with some of that pain... Maybe if I had gotten us away from Panem when we arrived here we would be safe, and no one would be hurting right now. But that was years ago when that option was available, and we chose it would be better to stay where we had been placed. Steve stops and we all freeze. Clint immediately notches an arrow, and we get into our circle of back to back ready for a fight. Before any of us can do anything Natasha collapses... a tranquilizer in her shoulder. Before I know what is happening Clint and Steve are also down. Bruce and I look at each other and I summon a storm of rain, wind, thunder, and lightning before I feel a prick in my arm. I glance and see a dart. I finally attack. I'm sending Lightning everywhere, and that's when they ambush us. I take to the air, Moljner in hand, aiming to take out at least one of their helicopters. I'm hit with at least five more darts when I loose feeling in my legs. I make it to a helicopter and take one blow to the side of it, sending it to the ground bent out of shape. I'm struck twice more with darts and the Moljner slips from my grasp as my mind and arms go numb and I plummet to the muddy ground below. I land with a heavy thud and try to get to my feet when I see one more dart land my side and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to find my wrists are in chains along with my ankles, I even have something around my neck that appears to be attached to the wall behind me so I am unable to escape. To my left is Tony, who looks badly bruised. To my right is Natasha, she is bruised and bloodied... my guess is the Darts they used on me had a stronger impact that the ones they used on the others. Clint was beside Natasha on her right. To Tony's left was Steve, and I can see Steve had a black eye, I'm guessing from trying to fight someone. On the right of Clint I can make out Bruce, who surprisingly is the only one not bruised... other than myself that is. I'm guessing the stuff they used to knock Banner and I out were far stronger than the stuff they used on everyone else.<p>

I'm stripped of my armor and instead in a grey t-shirt, socks, and sweatpants, all of us are in the same thing... except Natasha she seems to be the only one wearing something different. She had yoga pants(yes I know what they are because Jane once taught me the difference... before we ended up in Panem), tank top, and a pair of flats. A door opened and none other than President Snow entered the room.

"Welcome to the Capitol." Snow sneered at us.

"What do you want with us?" Steve sounded extremely angry.

"Cap, I advise you not to ask that." Tony groaned. I can tell he has internal damage, as to what I'm not sure just yet. Definitely something to do with his ribs and chest area, as to anything else I can't tell.

"I want to know where you came from." Snow said walking over to Steve.

"We came from a place known as Asgard." I spoke up. Snow turns from Steve and instead walks to me.

"Where is this... Asgard?"

I smirk at him, willing my teammates to play along with me. "Asgard is a place far greater than Panem!" Natasha spat out.

"And how did you get here?" Snow inquired.

"The stars." Tony snidely replied before being struck by a Peacekeeper... I hadn't noticed that there are two Peacekeepers behind each of us. Tony grunted.

"Answer the question." Snow said, "And I won't harm your precious Victors."

"Please don't hurt them." Natasha said, and it is the first time I ever heard Natasha sound helpless. She was always so strong willed, it would have taken years to break her, and yet this monster has her daughter and her daughter's best friend and Natasha instantly surrenders.

"In Asgard we are known as Avengers. We are humans that are the best of the best, and our team is meant to fight battles that normal people never could. We are Avengers, and we fight for the good of the people, not for tyrants like you." Steve spat out.

"We take out dirty tyrants." Clint growled. "We keep the world at peace. And we don't mind taking lives so long as we are saving the rest of the world."

Snow watched us very closely before looking at the guards and saying, "Find out what they know." With that he walked out of the room. The second the door closed Natasha's chair was on the floor, her on her back, and Peacekeeper with a knife to her throat.

"Stop!" Clint said struggling against his own shackles that bound him to a chair.


	18. Chapter 18

To all of you who have reviewed, Thank you so much! You're comments mean so much to me, and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story because I am having fun writing it. Thank you again for Reading and Reviewing!

**I own Nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<br>Katniss's POV

Gale and I end up being sent home earlier than we thought. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, with Gale trying to wake me up. When I finally did wake up I tried to shove him away until I realized who it was then I pulled him into a hug and refused to let go. I've been having nightmares from the Games, and it seems the only time they subside is when Gale's arms are wrapped around me. He crawled into my bed with me and I asked him not to leave as I curled up against him, his strong arms around me. I remember I slipped into a peaceful sleep after that.

I woke to Gale's arms tightening around me, I manage to turn over to face him and his face was distorted. I can tell he is having a nightmare and he is starting to crush me with how much strength he is using with his arms around me. "Gale." I said softly, trying to wake him up without scaring him awake. His reaction was not what I expected. His eyes snapped open and I was pinned under him in seconds. His hands were gripping my wrists with incredible force, and I know they are going to be bruised later.

I watch his face in slight terror at the malice that is on his own, it's as if he doesn't recognize me then his face slowly softens and his eyes widen. "Catnip, I'm so sorry... I swear, I didn't-"

I cut him off, "It's okay... honest." We remain quiet for a long time, or what feels like hours anyway. We end up changing into clothes and just sitting on the bed looking out the window as the scenery sped past us. We sat beside each other, in silence and we could bother feel the tension rising between us. It was that awkward tension.

"What is going to happen?" Gale asked just loud enough and he doesn't have to explain what he means. He's talking about what is going to happen when we get home to District 12. What we are going to do and how we will act. I don't have an answer for him.

"Go back to the way it was." The words escape my mouth before I can stop them. I look over at him and I see the hurt flash in his eyes before it is concealed with the mask he uses around Twelve and the Hob, the Capitol, and even school. He shut me out. I hurt him...

"Do you care?" His voice is cold and his eyes seem stony.

"What do you mean?"

"Do _like _me or was it a game to you?"

"Gale, I-" My voice is lost as I look into his eyes. I honestly don't know how I feel. I care for him, yes, but... do I love him? He's my best friend... I can't love my best friend, right?

He gets up and heads towards the door but stops and looks at me, hand on the handle, "It wasn't a game for me..." With that he leaves my room. I put my head in my hands as feel myself become shattered once more.

_You're going to lose him_... The voice in my head advises me. _He won't keep putting up with being hurt by you for long... stop dragging him around already, because he is going to get tired of it._

I shake my head, ridding myself of the voice and all I want to do is scream at the top of my lungs. I want the Arena to get out of my head. I wish Prim's name had never been reaped. I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to go after Gale, part of me wants to let Gale go, and part of me just wishes I had never met him so that I wouldn't be in this predicament.

* * *

><p>Last night was the worst night's sleep. I can tell it shows because Haymitch raises an eye at me but thankfully says nothing. I step off the train with Gale holding his hand. Hazel, Prim, Rory, Vick, and Posy all greeted us with open arms. I looked around for any sign of my parents but I saw none. When I got a moment along with Prim, I asked her, "Where is Mom and Dad?"<p>

"I don't know." Her answer scared me. How could she not know? They never left us. "Katniss, I came home last week after school and our house was completely destroyed. It was like someone made it crumble to the ground. Hazel asked the Mellarks to help us search the remains for Mom and Dad... they weren't there. It was after the big storm, Katniss. We don't know what happened but Mom and Dad are missing and the Peacekeepers, according to Cray they had direct orders from the Capitol to take Mom and Dad in. He warned them before the Peacekeepers arrived."

"We'll figure something out okay? We'll be okay..." I say and the rest of that day Prim and I help the Hawthornes move into Victor's Village. Hazel opened up their home to us, so we ate there.

"So, you and Gale." Hazel grinned. I felt my face go red as I sat beside Gale, who was at the head of the table. Hazel was on the other side of him. Prim was to my right and Posy beside her. Vick and Rory sat in their own seats beside Hazel. An open seat was beside Posy, and an empty seat was at the other end of the Table, the other Head of the Table. That seat was where my Dad would be seated right now, their places set just in case they returned, but no food in their dishes to keep from wasting.

"We haven't done anything yet." Gale smiled.

"I know. But you two are a thing now! You toasted your bread in front of all of Panem!" Hazel cried happily. "Oh and Katniss, your mother and I were working on a beautiful dress for you. It was mine when I married Gale's Father, and it's a little old fashioned but when I finish it, it should fit you just right." Hazel was so happy for us and I couldn't help but glance at Gale and blush before looking down at my lap.

After dinner Prim and I said our goodbyes and went home. We picked out our new rooms and I promised her we could order a couple items to decorate her new room tomorrow. I tucked Prim into her new bed before I went to my own the next room over. I crawled into bed and eventually found sleep after tossing and turning for what felt like hours.

* * *

><p>I was screaming when I woke up. My face was wet with tears, my throat soar, and my body in a cold sweat. I felt strong arms wrapped around me, a gentle hand stroking my back, and a calming voice telling me it was just a dream and that I was safe. "Stay, please," I heard myself whimper as I clung to the figure like my life line. The person re-positioned themselves so we were laying down, and I buried my face into his chest and knew who it was. It was Gale. His sweet scent of pine and our forest was comforting to me.<p>

I slipped into a dreamless sleep only to awake when the sun was up. I looked at Gale's sleeping form. I think I love him... I mean it's weird, I love him as my best friend but I think I like him a little more than that. It's difficult to explain. I love him as a friend, but I only _like_ him as a boyfriend. Yes I have feelings for him, but I'm still trying to figure that out. Maybe he is my Archer... or well Black Widow considering he doesn't shoot arrows. Just like Dad always told me. I would find someone who knew me inside and out with the simplest of easy I could trust him and he could trust me. I wouldn't betray him, at least not cheat on him because he would have my heart.

"Like what you see." Gale smirked down at me. My face went bright red and I hid it from him. "It's alright, Catnip."

"Why did you come over?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Prim came over around two in the morning. She was terrified, she said she was too afraid to go near you, you were thrashing so much. She asked me to come over and help her wake you up. I came over and told her I would take care of you and she could go to bed. She seemed hesitant but I told her, that everything was okay and that you were having a nightmare... a bad one. She went to bed and I entered your room." I saw his face change to one of worry.

"You looked terrified. You were screaming out of terror. I tried just saying your name as I moved closer, but it didn't work. I managed to get closer to you and you're eyes snapped open. It was like you were back in the arena..." His voice trailed off.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I managed to pin you before you could hurt yourself or me. I just kept telling you that you were okay, and safe. That it was just a dream. Eventually I saw you relax and I sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped you into a hug... Catnip, I don't know what your dream was abou-"

"You..." I mumbled. He looked at me and I continued, "Posy, Prim, Rory, Vick, and you. I can't remember why but Snow... he hurt them. They were bleeding, bruised, and in a pool of their own blood. I couldn't do anything, he had me tied back. Then the Peacekeepers brought you out... I told them to let you go... I told them they could do what they wanted with me if they let you, Posy, Prim, Rory, and Vick go home..." We were now sitting on the edge of the bed, his one arm around me comfortingly as if he knew what had happened before I added, "They handed me the gun, and had one pointed at Prim. They told me I had to kill you..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Catnip."

"But what if-"

"If I'm dead?" I nodded. He sighed, "I don't think I would let my soul fully leave you behind. I think I would always be with you."

"But what if I killed you?"

"Catnip, I would forgive you."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't kill a person, without good reason."

"What if it was to save myself?"

"Then I hope that it is because you knew one of us should come back home to look after our families, and not just for Prim."

"If you had to kill me to save Posy, Rory, Vick, and Prim would you?"

"If I knew I could save them, and it was the only way... as in you were a danger to not only yourself but them... it would kill me. But I would."

"If something ever happens... where only one of us can get out, promise me something."

"What?"

"That if you can get out and protect them you will. You will leave me and go and keep them safe, return to them."

"Only if you promise you will do the same."

"I promise." We both say after looking at each other for a long moment.

"We need to discuss what we are going to do, Katniss. We can't keep pretending in front of everyone and barely talking when no one is around." He looks away from me as he says this and I know that we have to stay together.

"Gale, maybe we can get married. Your mother's right, we already toasted our bread and you already asked me in the arena. We can marry here in Twelve, simple and easy. Keep it discreet."

"Katniss, I don't want you to do something you don't want."

"You already asked me to marry you in the arena. I said yes remember? We toasted. We're halfway there. The whole District knows, Gale. We might as well sign the papers and make it official, the Capitol may be able to put us in the arena, Gale, but we chose to become engaged in front of the entire Country... even if only Twelve understood." I respond.

"Only if this is what you want."

"It might be what we need to convince Snow, and make sure he leaves us alone. He isn't happy that we got out together, this might be what we need." I say.

"I'm not talking about what we need, Katniss." He looks at me before continuing, "Do you love me?"

"I _like_ like you... more than a friend. I'm just not sure about love. But I know I have feelings for you, strong ones." I reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** okay I think I need to explain. I feel that if Gale had been reaped, and had asked her in the arena to be his wife. She would have proposed that they marry so that Snow wouldn't be suspicious.


	19. Chapter 19

I own Nothing

Okay this Chapter is a little different in how I am writing this... so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<br>Natasha's POV

I can't tell how long we have been here... more specifically how long we have been put by ourselves, or so I think. After Bruce gave in and told them everything in order to keep Hulk at bay, and to not let me get killed, we were split apart. I was dragged out of that white room, and I'm still trying to recover from that damage along with newer ones. I know for a fact that I have a broken rib along with bruises on my face.

I jump slightly when the door opens and three Peacekeepers walk in. "Well, Miss Everdeen, we need more blood samples." The one with the needles in the case. I'm tired of them taking my blood. I'm tired and weaker because of it. But he comes close to me and I do the same I have been. I fight back.

I grab his arm and twist it so I can have his arm at his back, and his back to me. I kick out his legs, forcing him to fall to his knees before effectively knocking him out. But I know the other two Peacekeepers have already called for backup. The one lunges at me, and I quickly take care of him before taking out the third. I make a break for the door, I open it and about ten to fifteen Peacekeepers, far bigger than the others are standing there. I take several steps backwards and they lunge forward. I take into account that four have rope, one has a tazer, and the others have batons. The one, I'm assuming is the head Peacekeeper, orders, "Bind her down at all costs. Orders from Snow, I is now to be bound 24/7 and under no circumstance to be allowed up."

They lunge at me simultaneously. I manage to get three knocked out before rope ends up around my neck, pulling my back against a Peacekeeper's back. My feet are lifted from the floor, my hands fly to my neck, where the rope was and I'm struggling to breath. I barely make out that rope is being tied around my ankles before my hands are being pulled away from my neck, and bound together. I'm released and I gasp for air before throwing my legs up to kick the one, but he dodged and struck out, hitting my broken rib and forcing the air our of my lungs once more.

In my daze I know I am lifted and tied to my prison bed. I try to pull on the restraints to the best of my ability but realize it's no use, because whatever knots they used only get tighter if I struggle. I let my muscles relax as they take my blood, and I turn my face towards them. I feel myself slip back into my original state of when Clint found me and spared me. I can usually fight her down, but I'm too tired to. I allowed Natalia Romanova take over. I set a death glare at the Peeckeeper who was taking my blood.

I knew, I was the monster I hid from everyone, my own Hulk. I would kill the Peecekeepers without a second thought... I didn't want to go back to that, but I knew I was trying to lock away the Natasha that Clint had helped reveal and the Natasha that had forced her to be humane. I was losing this fight within myself and I knew that once I slipped back into my original state, there wouldn't be a way to drag me back out of it. When the Peecekeepers leave I forced myself to put Natalia back into her mental cell within myself... but it was hard.

I wanted to slip back. I wanted to get out. I wanted to survive. I wanted to kill them... and that is what scared me. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. As I tried to go back to when Clint found me.

_"I can give you a better life, a chance to be better than you are." His stormy blue eyes watched me cautiously before he reached out a hand, his bow in the other and quiver of arrows on his back. "It's a life that is greater than this."_

_I looked at his hand and reached out, "Okay..." I heard myself mumble quietly before taking his hand and he helping me to my feet._

"Okay..." I heard myself repeat over and over again. But shook my head the the stupidity of the action. Clint isn't here. Clint can't save me from myself this time. Clint isn't there to stop me from killing unnecessary people. Clint isn't there to walk me back from my cliff. Clint isn't there to stop me from jumping and letting Natalia take over once more.

_You owe him your life._ The voice in my head whispered, but I ignored it even though I knew it was right. I owed Clint my life. He could have killed me all those years ago and but he spared me... he spared me from death, the Red Room, and from myself... and here I am willing to throw myself back into what he saved me from. Part of me wants to block everything out, hide myself, and go back to being Natalia Romanova the deadly Black Widow. The other part of me wants to stay Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow of the Avengers. I'm torn but know Natalia is going to win out without having Clint near by.

* * *

><p>A peacekeeper enters sometime later, he takes a seat in the chair by the bed. "What is in your blood?" He asks me. I set him with a hard glare, refusing to answer, so I spit at him. As a result my restraints are tightened. I've been through worse I remind myself. He asked me again, and again I spit at him. This time they restraints are tightened nor around wrists but retied closer to the bedposts, not the most comfortable position, but not the worst. They are basically just stretching me out if you ask me.<p>

There are five peacekeepers in total. Two at my feet, with those respective ropes in hand, and two at my hands with those respective ropes in hand. "Mrs. Everdeen, we need to know what is in your blood so we can help you." I know that is a lie so I spit at him again. Not only am I stretch more but he punches me in the ribs, effectively bruising them more.

I only hope they are not doing this to Bruce... but in a way I am... because then the Hulk could break us out of here. I ignore the questions, the punches, the restraints getting tighter, until he pulls a knife and warns that it will hurt when he uses it. "What is in your blood?"

"I don't know."

"Liar." He spits out and carves Liar into my left arm. I clench my teeth together at the pain it causes, I will not give them the satisfactory of my cries of pain.

"I honestly don't know... they would inject me with it when I was little. I don't know what they injected me with." I spit out. He asks what I would do in the other world, I told him... through the fabric of my jeans he carved Murderer into my right thigh. I bit my lip too hard, I know because I can taste the coppery metal taste of blood. My mind was working out their weaknesses, their positions, easiest way of escape, and the fastest way to kill them. I spat after the next question and just as they moved I found my opening. I attacked. I got my legs free, around the one's neck and snapped it.

I kicked the other one backwards. The one with the knife slipped up and my hands got a hold of the knife. I stabbed the one holding the rope to my right hand in the leg, snapped the other's neck, and stabbed the one who originally was asking me questions in the throat. I killed the one who was on the floor in pain from the knife wound before killing the one I had originally kicked.

I cut myself loose quickly and effectively before making it out of the door. I was at a disadvantage for taking out hundreds of Peacekeepers on my own. I found the weapons room and slipped into my Black Widow suit in less than a minute, I placed guns and knifes in all their proper places, I placed my tazer in the belt, and grabbed my black gloves, slipped them on and then grabbed Clint's bow and quiver I slung them over my shoulder like I had seen him do countless times before. I grabbed Steve's shield knowing it would come in handy before leaving. I didn't see Thor's hammer and knew it was in the forest by Twelve. I then stalked through the halls. Quietly. Any Peacekeepers I came across I killed. I left a trail of bodies in every hallway, not caring who would find them.

I opened a door and found Thor looking defeated. I helped him to his feet, and he asked me if I okay, I ignored the question. He summoned his hammer and changed into his armor once more. We continued down the hallways. "Widow," He started but three Peacekeepers entered the hallway.

I drew my gun and shot three times, and hit each effectively in the weak spot of the armor. "We need to find the others and get out." My voice was cold, emotionless, and uncaring.

"I will not kill them." Thor spoke. I spun on him, holding my gun to his head and hissed in response.

"You kill them or they kill you. They have no mercy, and will kill you in a heartbeat."

"They are human mortals and will not kill them."

"Then you go your own way, Thor, because I'm not going to not kill them." I then continued to stalk down the Hall. Within a minute Thor was following beside me, claiming he will not leave me behind just because I kill even though he disapproves of it.

They found Steve and Clint next. I knew Clint could tell I slipped back into Natalia Romanova, and I knew he wasn't happy with it. I killed anyone I didn't know in the halls. Doctors, Stylists, Nurses, Peacekeepers, and a young man who Clint swore looked like Gale. We found Tony and Bruce, and I killed the peacekeepers there too. Tony was stunned I took out that many Peacekeepers and I threatened him.

"Hawkeye..." Steve warned Clint.

"Widow, please." Clint's voice was only slightly different, begging me to go back to being Natasha Romanoff... or Natasha Everdeen. I reacted wordlessly, swift, and with deadly precision. My knife was at Clint's throat and he was shoved against the wall of the hallway. I saw his Adam's Apple move slightly as he swallowed nervously. He knew _his _Natasha wouldn't hurt him, but he also knew as much as I did that I was on default. I had already given everyone their respective weapons back, including Tony's Iron Man bracelets I had in my belt for years... only because he had once insisted that if we were in a predicament where we were all undercover I should keep a hold of them. So I kept them in a hidden pocket of my Black Widow suit.

"Tasha-" Clint managed out, forcing me out of my thoughts. His voice was surprisingly calm, but it had a deadly undertone. I needed to back down, he wasn't the enemy, "_Luna latet__.__" _I froze. He saw the sudden change but didn't move. I watched him closely, I knew I should trust them. I knew I should trust this team of men. But they left me. They left me to be by myself and to break them free... could I trust them? Or were they working with Snow all along? Fear coursed through me and I pressed the knife every so harder into Clint's throat, I saw him lift his head trying to get away from the knife without attacking me back. "Nat, listen to me, we need to move." His voice was cautious, and I saw the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of hurt, anger, and fear... one I had only seen once before, when he had tried to kill me but instead spared me.

"Widow, Hawkeye, we need to move." I heard Steve's voice strain in the fact that we couldn't waste any more time and needed to get out of here before Peacekeepers got down here. "Widow, did you see any exits when you were wandering around?"

I released Clint and looked at Steve before taking off in the direction I had seen some the Peacekeepers come from. I heard them follow behind me. I got them out of the Prison and into a side alley. I glanced around for anything... the sewers. I got into the sewer and waited for the others, Steve being the last cover the man-hole back up with it's iron cover. "Now what?" Tony asked and his voice echoed off the walls.

"We find a way to the Districts." Steve ordered.

But I was already a good distance away from them, on my own. I felt someone touch my shoulder, and straining every muscle in my back I flipped them over my shoulder. I rolled my shoulder as I stood back up and looked at the person. "What did they do to you, Tasha?" His voice sounded broken as I watched him get to his feet.

"Nothing." I spat and went to move past him, he blocked me. I shot him a warning look but he didn't move aside. I threw a punch, and he blocked. We engaged in what would look like to anyone else a deadly battle between two master assassins, but to us it was more than that. We were trying to incapacitate the other with the least amount of damage to our bodies. But we both knew the other's weaknesses, strengths, things to avoid, and things to hit.

Clint did an effective side-kick that I failed to dodge after just blocking from his Round-House Kick. The Kick landed in my bruised and broken rib cage. I let off a gasp of pain as my one arm reflexively went around my middle and I did my own series of punches and kicks. I just barely dodged a kick that hit my left arm. My arm instinctively was pulled into my side around my middle and as I did I didn't see Clint's foot sweep that hit my shins effectively knocking me to the ground. He knew exactly how to pin me.

He had my thighs under his knees, his combat boots pressing into my shins, he had an arrow through the fabric of the suit in the right shoulder area and another through the wrist fabric area, both arrows lodged into the dirt of the sewer floors. His left hand effective holding down my left arm. "What did they do to you Tasha?" He repeated.

I ignored him and only glared up at him.


	20. Chapter 20

I own Nothing

Okay this is a crazy, crazy, crazy chapter. But I'm not really sure where I'm going with this... so bare with me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<br>Katniss's POV

Everything is okay. We're safe. We're home. I saved Prim. Prim is safe. I'm safe. Gale's safe. I take a shaky breath as I looked around my room in the dim light of the moon. I'm by myself. The words that Gale and I yelled at each other yesterday still ring in my ears. I close my eyes as I put my head in my hands, trying to get the day before out of my head along with the nightmare. Why is that I need Gale's arms around me at night to not have nightmares? Since when did I let myself love? Love means marriage, marriage means kids, and kids mean possible Hunger Games. My children would never be safe from the Games. not to mention I know I made Snow angry at us. He is probably waiting for me to slip up so he can rip everything I know away from me.

But... Mom and Dad... they're still missing. Rumors are floating around Twelve telling us that there are uprisings in other Districts, and Eight and Eleven are big on the rebellions's side. There are even rumors saying that people can find refuge at Thirteen, but I think that's a lie. I make my way downstairs in the middle of the night to find something calming to drink. I make some tea before going to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace before sitting in front of it with my cup of tea and just staring into it.

_"Please." I say shrugging Gale's hand off my shoulder and continuing to walk through the forest, my bow in my hand and quiver of arrows on my back. I know he followed me anyway._

_"Catnip-" I heard his voice say and I just lost it._

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY?" I scream at him and shove him backwards. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked after catching his balance once more._

_"YOU! You're always there! I need my space! And I can't get it because you are always following me! Leave me alone, Gale!" I snap, I saw the hurt in his eyes._

_"Maybe it's because I believe that you need someone now more than you did before or even during the Games!" Gale spat back. "I guess I was wrong..."_

_"Leave me alone!" I growled, notching an arrow._

_He spread his arms open, his own hunting knife in his left hand, his arms were out as if he was welcoming me into a hug but his face was hard, cold, and angry. "Shoot me, go ahead, Katniss! Shoot! Maybe with an arrow through my heart you might be able to live at peace, and with as much space as you want." His voice was just as cold and dark as his seam-grey eyes. __I lifted the bow, pulled back, aimed but couldn't bring myself to let the arrow fly. I lowered my weapon and he spat out, "There's your proof, _Girl on Fire_, you're just as broken as anyone else who comes out of those Games."_

_"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN HEAL!" I screamed._

_"Then don't come looking for me until you are_ healed."_ With that he stalked off through the forest._

I didn't realize that I had started to silently cry in front of the fire until I wiped away the tears. I thought I wanted Gale away from me. I thought I wanted him to leave me alone. But I realized as I sat here... that I didn't like him away from me, because it felt like he was too far. I didn't want him to leave me alone, because it made everything worse... the nightmares, the breakdowns, the memories, everything that involved him just hurt more with him leaving me alone.

At some point I ended up back in my bed, curled up under the blankets. I drift into a deep sleep, where I'm back in the Games. I'm screaming for Gale, knowing I just shot him with my arrow. I can't wake up. I try over and over again to wake up, before I find Gale... I've had this dream before. I didn't shoot his shoulder in my dream... I shot him through the eye as if he was a squirrel or rabbit in our forest. I don't want to find him this time. But I can't wake up.

I'm awoken by someone stronger than me pinning me to the bed. Fear rips through me and I try to fight back, nothing is registering, I barely hear my name come from whoever is pinning me down, let alone make out the voice of who it is. I know I end up falling back asleep, and the nightmares disappear for the night.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning around nine, with a strong arm over my waist, and my face in the chest of a navy blue shirt of someone who has a smokey and forest smell to him. I know exactly who it is, without even pulling away to see the face. It's Gale. I bury my face into his chest and hug him closer. "You okay, Catnip?" I hear him just barely whisper to me.<p>

I ask him how he got in and he told me that Prim had to go and get him. He told me that Prim had tried to wake me up but I had a knife, and had thrown it at the door-jam, missing entirely. He told me that when he entered the room I had tried to kill him, along with me threshing and screaming in my sleep, and that he had to pin me in order to make sure I wasn't going to harm him or myself.

I can't help but whisper, "I'm sorry..."

He moves so he can look at my face. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything." I hope he understands and does not make me explain that to him. I hope beyond hope he doesn't make me explain that. But he smiles at me and gives me a nod before pulling me back in.

"I'm sorry too." He whispers. "For everything. For what I said in the arena, in the forest, and anything that hurt you... and I'm sorry that your parents aren't here to help you."

I bury my face into his chest once more, I don't know what happened to my parents. I don't know if Snow is using them against me, or what. All I know is that my parents aren't here, Hazel took care of Prim, and now I am my sister's only blood relative. But I have Gale, and he is someone who Snow can't take away from me. I'll fight in order to keep Gale at my side.

* * *

><p>Weeks go by and it has become a habit of Gale and I where Gale will stay over with me in my bed at night so we can keep the nightmares from each other's dreams. Prim still sleeps in her room, and I asked Cinna to make her a couple dresses for when he comes for the Tour. He agreed and thankfully Prim hasn't figured it out because I was hoping of getting them for her birthday.<p>

I come down the steps one day to find Gale sitting at the kitchen table. I know Prim is already at school, but he has such a look on his face I'm not sure what to say. "Catnip, I think you're right. We already toasted bread together, we are married in that respect..." He got to his feet and looked at me, "So..." He smirked at me, "Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes."

The next thing was sudden and surprising. He grabbed me and lifted me into the air during a bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned at him. He set me on my feet and smiled down at me as I smiled up at him. He leaned down his lips touched mine, and my eyes fluttered shut. I was aware of the fact that we were in the kitchen and anyone could walk in and see the star-crossed lovers. I was aware of the fact that our kisses were turning more and more heated, and I was aware that at someone point I was placed on top of the counter, my legs wrapped around his waist as we kissed.

"Ahem." We separated so fast, neither of us could figure out what just happened. We looked over and saw Haymitch standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "As much as I love the fact that it isn't an act between you two, I would prefer it if you didn't invite me over for breakfast only to find you trying to ravish your girlfriend, Boy."

"Haymitch, it's not what it seems-" I started.

"Really? Because you two looked mighty into it." Haymitch smirked. "I'll take my breakfast plate and leave you two alone." He picks up one of the untouched plates of pancakes and bacon before leaving us alone... well of course not without a remark from the Mentor... "Don't do anything stupid, Sweatheart, don't want to risk anything!" With that Gale and I were alone once more.

We just stared at each other awkwardly, before I hopped down off the counter, smirking at him since he had a huge look of: _did that seriously just happen?_ on his face. I sat down at my chair and started to eat my breakfast, occasionally looking up at him, who sat across the table from me. We were both awkward about the situation Haymitch caught us in, and that was clear... very clear.

I still worry about Mom and Dad, but my _Guardian_ who claimed that only I could see him in the arena told me they were safe... at the moment. My _Guardian _never told me his name, but only appeared if I was by myself out in the forest. When Gale would arrive he would fall silent and fade away. I want to think he is what Mom told me about... my Guardian Angel, but that doesn't make sense because the way she described Angels was completely different than how my _Guardian_ looked.

She always told me that an Angel was sent to protect everyone, no matter who they were. Even the President has a Guardian Angel, but she described them as hidden warriors that fight off the demons that I can't see. She described them as warriors of great strength, agility, and stamina with beautiful wings on their backs while often carrying a weapon chosen for them. She would often tell me when I was younger that a Guardian Angel would protect me and would never leave my side, even long after she and dad are gone and I am grown up with a family of my own. She told me she believe that Guardian Angels are the ones who bring second chances into your life, ones that shouldn't have come in the first place.

I told Gale of my Guardian, and he thought I was crazy... but not after I explained to him what Mom belie-

"Katniss." Gale's hand waved in front of my face drawing me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Sorry. What was the question again?" I asked.

Gale only chuckled and then became very serious said, "You know how you were talking about that _Guardian_ of yours?"

I look at him and narrow my eyes, trying to find any form of him mocking me... but I found none. "Yeah. Why?"

"Remember the stories Pops would tell us? The story of the Two Brothers? How one was banned from the city until he learned what it meant to be a hero and how the other was practicing Sorcery but tried to become King after drugging their father?" I watch him careful as he says this.

"Yes..." I cautiously reply.

"It's a crazy thought, but no one else in Twelve knows those stories, Catnip. How would Pops and Tasha know them but no one else?"

He makes a good point. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would Tasha and Pops know about stories from over a hundred of years ago, and no one else? It's a little odd don't you think?"

"Maybe their just making it up."

"How can you make up a Circus, Clowns, Gods, Assassins, a man who built a suit of Iron, and a man who can turn into a giant Green Troll? How can you? How can you make up a story of people who have claws in between their knuckles, control the weather, turn into a man on fire, or stretch at unspeakable lengths? You can't."

"You think their hiding something?"

Gale hesitated for a moment watching me, before sighing then nodding, "Yes."

"Okay, let's say it's true. Let's say the story of the Two Assassins is true, who are they?" I ask.

"Your parents."

"How do you know, Gale?" I shake my head.

"For one your father was... no is still an excellent marksman with a bow and arrow. And don't kill me when I say this, but he could kill something without even looking at the target. He is quick on his feet, even with the injury, he knows how to fight in hand to hand combat, and is always planning things out ahead of time. He watches, waits, finds the weakness, then attacks. I've seen it Katniss. I've gone hunting with him while you were helping with Prim one morning. Katniss, he climbed a tree and told me to climb up with him. We sat for a long time, watching a herd of deer just graze below us. He didn't shoot one arrow. He waited until they moved then took out two deer, perfectly healthy and of good size. I had asked why those two when two others were a much better choice and he pointed out that the one had a slight limp, the other was clearly blind in one eye by the way it was always right next to another and always touching another. Katniss I think your dad was Hawkeye."

"Okay, what about Mom?"

"Posy had to stay with Tasha one morning when we were all at school and my mother had a laundry run to do. Your father was I think helping fix a roof of a merchant's house I'm not sure. Anyway Posy said that Tasha and her had to go to the Hob to trade for some herbs. Posy was holding your mother's hand, only to let go when Tasha told her that she had to pay the man. Someone grabbed Posy's arm trying to drag her away from Tasha. Posy told me that it was something amazing. You're mother threw punches and kicks, only to flip the man over her shoulder to make sure he was down. Catnip, no one here in Twelve has been trained to fight except the Peacekeepers."

He has a point. No one except the Peacekeepers here know how to fight properly. He made a really good point. "Okay. So why wouldn't they tell me about that?"

"Because maybe they don't understand how they're here."

"You're saying their not from Panem?"

"Remember how Pops would tell us stories of a place known as Asgard? How they had a portal that would allow them to enter Earth, and here on Panem? What if our parents were from Asgard, instead of here?"

"That can't be because he also told us that Asgard was the City of the Gods. Where Odin, the All Father, ruled with his son, Thor, and his adopted son, Loki."

"But Loki and Thor were also in the story of the Two Brothers, Catnip."

"Do you remember how Dad described them?" He nods at my words and I continue, "Thor was a man of strength, in both build and by his Asgardian heritage. He had golden hair that went to his shoulders, blue eyes that would become a sea of storms when he was angry and the skies would crackle and rumble with Lightning and Thunder. He was the God of Thunder."

"Loki was thin, stronger than a mortal man, but not near as strong as Thor. He had dark hair to his shoulders, and emerald green eyes, he could take on the form of anyone he pleased if he truly wanted. He was the Sorcerer of Asgard greedy for power and jealous of his brother." Gale added.

I nodded. "You think if we asked Loki for help he might be able to?"

"I think so." Gale shrugged. "But how?"

"Remember when Dad would make us say our prayers before bedtime when you would sleep over during the Games?" Gale nodded. "Remember how Dad always had us pray to Odin in hopes that things will turn out better eventually?" Another nod. "What if we prayer to Loki instead? What if we sent a prayer asking for help from the God of Mischief?"

"It's worth a shot." Gale shrugged.

And that is what we did. We asked Loki to come and help us find my parents, help us learn the truth, and help us through whatever else might come our way. We waited a good while but when nothing happened we just looked at each before going about our day. It wasn't until supper time when Prim was over at the Hawthorne's and Gale and I were finishing skinning the last two rabbits and a squirrel we had caught when there was a knock on the door before Haymitch walked in.

"Well, glad to find you two here. Ya alone?" His voice was slightly slurred, a sure signal he had been drinking. Without either of our answers he added, "Anyway, I came to tell ya two that _you are not alone_." His voice during his _you are not alone _had changed into a surprisingly non-drunk voice and changed his accent to one I didn't recognize. I narrowed my eyes at Haymitch who smirked at Gale and I.

"What are you talking about?" Gale snapped as we finished the skinning and were packing the meat away to take over to Hazel.

"You heard me, Boy." His voice remained in that non-drunk and strange accent, "I thought you two wanted some help? Or was I mistaken?"

Gale and I shot each other a look before looking at him. "Haymitch, we didn't ask for your help."

"Riiiight. You asked for Loki's... would you rather me in this form?" Haymitch's appearance suddenly changed into a man with black hair that hung in his eyes, emerald green eyes, and he wore black pants, black jacket, a green shirt, and silver, gold, and green scarf. His hair was slicked back for the most part, and instead of a liquor bottle in his hand there was a golden staff.


	21. Chapter 21

I own Nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<br>Loki's POV

"Wha-" Gale started but neither of them could fully comprehend what just happened. I mean I would be pretty freaked out too. But first of all, I must explain to my two Victors what they asked me to do in their prayer to me.

"You two asked for my aid in finding Katniss's parents, did you not?" They both nodded. "You asked for my aid in telling you the truth, correct?" They nodded again. "You asked for my aid in anything that may come your way, correct?"

"Yes but-" Katniss started.

"Sweatheart, there are no buts, Katniss your parents knew who I was. I was trying to help them maintain contact with the other Avengers, which didn't end well. We were working on a way to break it to you Katniss, so that you knew everything they told you was true. But at the moment I must explain something, understood?" Gale and Katniss hesitate before nodding and I continued, "There are many Dark Forces here. I have managed to keep them away from Twelve for the years that Natasha and Clint have been here. I am only capable of protecting Twelve. When we were leaving for the Capitol your parents asked me to take down the shield around Twelve and put it around Gale and you. I warned them that if I took the shield down I might not be able to put it back up. They wanted to take the chance."

"Why?" Katniss asked her face showed worry. "Prim was here. Along with Rory, Vick, Posy, and Hazel."

"Snow would be after the Girl on Fire, who would give cause to the Avengers rising up with the Districts behind them. You see, Katniss, Snow knew of the Avengers when they first arrived. Thor was forced to stop visiting them, and they all turned their Com-Links off in an attempt to throw him and the rest of the Capitol off their trail. Katniss, I was not here in Panem at the time. I was trying to convince Father to allow me to help. He told me if he put me here I had to keep my distance. I wouldn't be allowed near the Avengers. I must keep my distance. Problem was, when they were sent here, I was actually back on Asgard trying to convince Father to release me of my punishment so I may become one of them. It was four years since I attacked Manhattan, and I had grown fond of them, beyond anything. They showed me that I had to stop being jealous if I wanted to see the beauty in the Human Race. I finally saw it and it was ripped from me. I was immediately held responsible. I was put on trial in Asgard. I told Father to search all Universes, let me if Heimdallr couldn't. We finally found them... I was allowed here on one condition. I was to keep my distance."

"They why are you here?" Gale's face was hardened as if he was ready to attack me. He knew from the stories Clint and Natasha told him that he wouldn't be able to take me on, but he still looked it.

"Because when I arrived the real Haymitch Abernathy was sick, deadly sick with alcohol poisoning. I asked him if I could take on his person so Twelve would have a living Victor. He told me I was crazy for wanting such a thing, but I told him he had a place in a wonderful world of the after life for the life he had lived. I gave him the burial of a Hero, in the forest far from prying eyes and where the Capitol will never find him. I then took on the form of Haymitch Abernathy, it wasn't that hard. The alcohol here has barely an effect on me so I just had to act drunk must of the time. However it was not hard to see why Haymitch went into his state, he never had a Victor, he put hopeless children in only to know they would not survive. You two are the first in a long time for Twelve."

"Okay... how about what happened with my parents?" Katniss asked.

"First off for several years your parents didn't know about me. It was when your father broke his leg before you were born and started having complications did I come to their door as Haymitch. I got into the house acting like I had such a stomach ache it was unbearable. Once inside I revealed myself to them. Your father was instantly on his feet ready to attack, yelling at me that I did this to the Avengers. Your mother didn't look any more happy about it. I explained to them what I just explained to you, how I got here, and how the real Haymitch Abernathy is dead. I then went on to explain how I could at least communicate to Thor if needed. I helped heal your father with very old spells, and told him he had to at least act the part of still having a broken leg. I explained to them about the Dark Forces that seem to be within Panem. Their something I can't explain, but I know they are there. Something both Thor and I were taught from a young age to recognize upon entering a room, but not who or what the Dark Force is linked to."

"How about my parents? And what about my _Guardian_?" Katniss asked.

"Your parents are with the other Avengers at the moment. I can't reveal where they are, but I can tell you this... they're safe and in hiding. As for your _Guardian_, halfway through the Games I believe my brother realized who were. My protection was always around you and Gale, however once Katniss's real identity was figured out by Thor she gained extra protection. Thor and I are able to hide ourselves from anyone who we do not wish to see us, but only some can see or hear us. I didn't need to see my brother or hear him to know you are under his protection. There was a rupture in my own protection so he could protect you. Our Protection does not mean you are impervious to pain, injury, or anything else. It just means we keep you from death. You may be on the brink of death but you will not die."

"So... if I were to snap Catnip's neck-" Gale started, and Katniss shot him a dirty look.

"Immediate Death. We can prolong it and make it less painful, but we can't stop immediate death. So snap of the neck, arrow through the eye, knife through your brain, are all examples of things we can't save you from. Arrow through the heart is iffy, but it is possible if I can get there quick enough and perform the exact spells needed to heal the wound."

"So where are they?" Gale asked narrowing his eyes.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Katniss snaps at me.

"Because I can't." I say after a moment of looking between the two. "I want to tell you... but I can't."

"Then how do we know you're telling the truth?" Katniss snarled shoving me, I only took one step backwards.

"Because... I'm the closest you got to the Avengers. To Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and Hulk. I am the closest you have, they all have their Com-Links, and you don't. You have to trust me... they're safe. But I can't reveal to you where they reside at the moment." I say. I feel awful for telling her this. I just can't reveal to her exactly where her parents are.

Last I checked on them late last night, and they were still in sewers of the Capitol. Natasha was still just as bad as she was when she broke them out... possibly worse. Clint and her are almost constantly fighting over if she was in the right to kill all those people, he says she was in the wrong and she says she was in the right. Three days ago I arrived just in time to help Thor separate the two from a brutal sparring match. When Thor managed to get Natasha away I got Clint away. It's hard to explain the hurt in Clint's eyes as he looked at Natasha. Every night I check in, help Thor break them apart if needed, and cast a spell over Natasha so she will sleep through the night and not kill any of her teammates during the night.

Judging by the way the team has broken I can tell her reverting to _Natalia_ was extremely dangerous. I'm starting to wonder if they had used Track Jacker Venom to hijack her into this... but I can't find anything that tells me that she is poisoned or hijacked, and I know something is off. It's hard to look at Katniss and tell her they are safe and okay, when in reality Natasha threatens to kill Clint and the others everyday. So I do what I know how to do best... I lie. I find myself giving Katniss an elaborate lie that Clint and Natasha had to run for fear of Snow hunting them down and turning them against her. Once I am done with my lie Katniss and Gale look at me skeptically.

"So their safe? You're sure of that?" Katniss asked.

"I would not lie." I reply.

"You are the God of Mischief and Lies, you need better proof." Gale narrowed his eyes.

"They you just have to trust me in the fact that they are safe and sound hidden from the Capitol." I reply narrowing my eyes.

* * *

><p>I tell them stories of my life on Asgard over the centuries, for the rest of the night. I tell them everything I could possibly remember of my past. I told them of Thor and my own childhoods, I told them how I would often venture to Midgard to read, learn, and embrace the society. I told them that when I became a teenager I was jealous of Thor, I was jealous of everything he was and how I would never be like him in that way. They were interested and asked dozens of questions and tried to understand why I attacked Manhattan in the first place. It was well into the night, and I had told them story after story until I have come to a point where I wasn't sure what else to tell them.<p>

"Do you love each other?" I asked after several minutes of the three of us being in silence.

Gale looked at me then to Katniss, but Katniss only watched Gale. It's really something watching their interactions. It was something that Clint and Natasha could do, something that they didn't need to say a word, they just knew what the other was thinking. I will never know what conversations they have with just expressions but it's really something to watch. After what felt like a while but I knew was only a couple seconds Katniss replied, "Yes."

I raised my eyebrows at the two, watched them closely and then nodded, "Good. Because either way we're going to have difficulty making Snow believe just how in love you two really are. You're going to have to show affection on the Tour, and you're going to have to act like all you need is each other. You have to make sure he doesn't just decide that you two faked it and rip you two apart from each other."

"He wou-"

"Don't even ask, he would." I snapped.


	22. Chapter 22

I am so sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner School has been a pain recently... but I finally finished it. :)

I own Nothing

Also to answer the question of if Loki healed Clint how does Clint still have a limp:  
>If reading ANY book where there is a witchwizard they generally are extremely skilled in one area over another. Plus if you think about it, Loki most of the time spent his days causing havoc... hence his name: Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos. Yes he uses Magic, however most of the time he has been alive he has been using it to cause trouble, so his healing-spells would not be as strong as what others might think. Also take into account he probably used a weaker spell so as not to injure Clint with a powerful spell that could Heal a God, as a more powerful spell would be needed to heal a God than a Mortal. This is my theory, and you are welcome to accept it or not. But That is why Clint still has a slight limp.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<br>Natasha's POV

I know I was okay... until about two days ago. I was fine the one moment and the next it was like I was having a battle inside myself. Bruce had tried to help me by having me recite the simple things like my name, age, daughters's names, friends, and husband. Most times it's enough to pull me out of the attack but that time I attacked... I remember a brief moment where I realized what I had done before terror ripped through upon seeing an angry Hulk.

I wake up and I'm in a lab of some sort. I'm chained to a chair, I am facing Clint, and I'm not sure where the other Avengers are, but I know he sitting there watching me with remorse in his eyes. _Save me_... I beg him with my eyes. I don't want to go back to what I once was so many years ago. I don't want to... I would rather be dead than have that happen to me. I'm not even really sure how we ended up here. But the way he is looking at me... I have a feeling I was reckless, and got us into this situation because of _Natalia_ fighting to get out.

"So nice to see both of you again." Snow entered with a sneer on his face and a glint in his eyes I know means something we aren't going to like is coming our way.

"What do you want?" I snarl in response, ignoring Clint's look that tells me to keep quiet.

"You see, seventeen years ago we found that eight people showed up out of no where. Of course that aided our efforts in the way that tells us there is a way to get to another world. You see what you don't know is we had two people appear out of no where twenty years ago. They told us about their own world, where they came from, and what they did and were working on. So we had them help us." He smiled.

I watched as Clint narrowed his eyes as the door opened and two people entered the room. "So great to see you again, Natalia, we have missed you." I knew that voice... it was the voice of the man who had me in the Red Room for years. "Allow me introduce myself and my partner. I am Ivan and this is Yaakov Trotsky."

"Yaakov is head of Black Widow Ops, which I'm sure you know, Mrs. _Everdeen_." Snow said.

"Just because I know them doesn't mean I'm happy to see them." I spat out.

Snow ignored her with a wave of his hand. "You see, Mrs. Everdeen, Yaakov has been trying to recreate what he made all those years ago. He has successfully trained four young women in the time he has been here, and even enhanced them almost to _super soldier_ capacity. Only thing is he is missing the last piece of the puzzle for perfect recreation..."

"What is that?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Someone trained from the Red Room since they were small... completely obedient to every word... a master assassin who will not turn against her country." Yaakov spoke and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Not happening." I spat.

"I don't think you understand, Natalia-" Ivan started.

"My name is Natasha." I interrupted and I saw the familiar glint of his anger flash in his eyes. If I had been Natalia I would never have cut him off for fear of the punishment. But now I am a SHIELD agent, not one of the Red Room.

"_Mrs. Everdeen_, you don't have a choice. You have twenty four hours before force will be used and trust me, you will have wished you had come freely." Snow said then the three men walked out leaving Clint and

* * *

><p>"I want you to promise me something, Clint." I manage out but we both already know what I am going to have him promise me.<p>

"Tasha-" Clint says, pain is evident in his eyes. But he doesn't finish his sentence when Snow and what looks to be a Doctor enters the room.

"Welcome back." Snow sneers, I can smell the blood and roses that is the President's Scent... it's something I'm far to familiar with from my years in the Red Room and at SHIELD. Clint knows I hate roses... I don't mind blood, but I just can't with roses. "We are going to perform a little experiment..." He looks at me with a smirk. I return his cold stare. "You have two minutes to say what you would like to the other... before the experiment begins." With that the Doctor and him exited the room... leaving four syringes about five feet from us and holding what appeared to be a yellowish liquid, not much but just enough to be visible.

"Tasha, promise me you will fight it."

"I'll try... but please, promise me... I don't want to go back to that... please, promise me." I hold Clint's gaze.

His eyes tell me, _I promise, _before his voice reaches my ears, "I promise..." We fall silent for what felt like eons, just watching each other. I heard Clint say, "I _trust _you, Natasha." Just before Snow and the Doctor re-entered the room.

"You know what this is? It's a wonderful creation... it's called Tracker-Jacker Venom. I believe you have heard of it before?" Snow smirks as the Doctor picks up a syringe and checks that it's working before moving toward me. I felt the prick in my arm and the pain shot through me. "One can only endure so much Venom before they crack." Snow sneered and then left the room with the doctor.

The pain was unbearable. My eyes were squeezed shut, my fists clenched, and I could tell my breathing was labored and I had broken out into a cold sweat. I heard Clint's voice, it seemed far off at first, then it broke through my cloudy mind. "Tasha, breathe. Tasha it's me C-" I shut down once more. I couldn't control it. It was so painful. I refused to make any noise of pain, I refused.

I chose to use the tactic that Bruce had taught me... _My name is Natasha Romanoff-Barton, I am the mother to Katniss Everdeen..._ I lost track of what I was thinking and had to take a deep breath before I could continue... _I am the mother to Katniss and Primrose... I am the wife to Clint_. I have to fight... I have to fight this, I made him a promise. I open my eyes to see Clint watching me with pain, remorse, and anger. I sit up straight, once the pain subsides.

The Doctor enters again and sticks another syringe into my arm. Again there is a prick in my arm, before the pain shoots through my body. My head drops against my chest, my fists tightened to the point where I know I end up breaking the skin of my palms because of my nails, and every muscle in my body screams with pain. My heart feels as though it is beating way too fast, my breathing has gone back to labored, and my eyes are tightly shut.

The worst part is I'm already ready to just give up when the hallucinations start...

"Tasha!" I hear. It's almost as if it's miles away. I know I'm lost in my own head at the moment, but another thing makes it through, and it's just enough to pull me out of the hallucination to see Clint clearly. "Remember who you are, Tasha. Fight to be the woman you want to be... don't let your monster consume you."

I'm sucked back into the pain. I know I finally pass out at some point.

* * *

><p><em>I was curled up in my happy place... I locked myself away in a familiar forest near a familiar cabin. I was in the forest that Clint had taken me to, if you ask me I want to say it was either Yellowstone or Yosemite National Park. He never told me where this cabin was, just that it was a cabin that was safe from prying eyes... he would take me there after extremely difficult missions, ones where I was ready to break down and turn back into the ruthless Black Widow from the Red Room.<em>

_"Don't give up, Natasha." I spun around to see Loki, of all people Loki... not Clint, Thor, Tony, Bruce, or Steve... Loki._

_"Why do you care?" I spit out._

_"I'll show you." Loki held out his hand and I just looked at him, "You can trust me, Mrs. Barton."  
><em>

_I took his hand. The scenery changed to that of the room I was in. I was passed out, and Clint was sitting there watching me. "If I could take what they are giving you, I would... I would in a heartbeat, Tasha... I would take the pain and everything." I looked at Loki._

_"He only wants you to be the woman you want to be, not the monster that lies at rest within you." Loki spoke calmly and looked at me with sad eyes._

_"I can't fight it, Loki. It hurts to much... just tell them I don't care and that there's not a road I could possibly know of that I know leads to anywhere but that monster... Kill me now, Loki... I can't..." I manage out._

_"Stand strong, Natasha. You've been a soldier for a long time, and now you are fighting your hardest battle so you can be free from your monster. Natasha, that is worth fighting for. If anything fight for that, not for Clint. Not for the Avengers. Not for Snow. Not for Katniss or Gale. Fight for yourself. Fight to free yourself from your own monster." Loki started to fade away..._

* * *

><p>I jolted awake with a gasp and a scream, it wasn't a fearful dream, but it was strange if anything. "Tasha." Clint sounded relieved.<p>

"What happened?" I mumbled, my mouth is unusually dry, and I'm actually extremely hungry.

"You passed out... for three days." Clint explained. "They haven't given you any more Venom yet, but they said as soon as you wake up and eat something they are giving you more."

"Promise me... if I lose this fight within myself... you'll kill me when I become the monster." I say holding his gaze.

He looks hurt and angry that I asked him to promise me this but he nods, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well... isn't that interesting. Try to understand that Loki is probably able to go into people's minds, but not able to help them physically, just be something like their conscience if needed. Also I am sorry for my long absence, its been really busy lately and I haven't had anytime to write. But I finally got this finished. Thank you all for being faithful readers. -Doc Jekyll and Mr. Hyde


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing

Autho'rs note: Yes Darcy is Steve's wife, I just think they would make a cute couple. Oh and sorry about all the delays school is still very difficult at the moment. But thank you to all my loyal readers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<br>Loki's POV

I had managed to explain to Katniss and Gale that they could not reveal to anyone who I truly was, including Gale's mother and siblings and even Prim. I had told Mrs. Hawthorne that I was going to keep Katniss and Gale with me for a while because they had to be prepared for the interviews of them being married. In reality I was telling them anything and everything that had to do with Natasha and Clint, I told them their entire story. I told them the stories of each Avenger in massive detail, I told them of the families they now have living within this world as well.

Tony Stark, aka Iron-Man, married his assistant, Pepper Potts and the two had five kids: Jason, Nicolas, Jared, Phil, and Ariel. Tony and Pepper reside in Three. Bruce Banner, aka Hulk, never married and resides in Eleven... Rue's District. Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America, married Darcy Lewis, a scientist of some sort had a son, who was older, and daughter about the same age as Katniss and Prim but go by the names of: Thomas and Amber. Steve and Darcy reside Nine. Thor married a woman he had fallen in love with, Jane Foster, and they had three sons: Altair, Orion, and Regulus. The God of Thunder and Jane reside in Four. Then Clint and Natasha had Katniss and Prim, and reside here in Twelve.

I also explained to them that the Districts to which the Avengers landed where completely random. Gale was extremely thankful that Clint and Natasha landed here, because he has Katniss as his best friend. If the two had landed separately or in a different District entirely Gale probably would have killed her in those Hunger Games... or she would have killed him. Either way only one of them would have made it out and it would have been like any other Hunger Games.

"Why does Dad still have a limp if you fixed him?" Katniss asked. She had to have been pondering that for some time because she hadn't really spoken at all until I had finished all the stories, told the truths and falses of the stories Clint had told them when they were younger and now they both sat there trying to figure out what questions to ask me.

"Just because I can perform magic, does not mean I am skilled at every magical ability. I am the God of Mischief and Chaos," I explained as I sat down at the kitchen table across from them with a sigh, "I taught myself all the magic I know. My magic for causing trouble, chaos, pain, and suffering is far stronger than my ability to heal, repair, and nurture. I know how to heal, however I only ever healed an Asguardian, never a mortal. I wasn't sure how much he could take, not to mention I haven't used my healing abilities in a couple centuries so I was rusty. I used a very simple charm that I once taught the now extinct race of magical beings. It was enough to set and repair most of the damage done, however the next spell I would have used would have been far more powerful and I wasn't sure if someone without magic in their blood could handle the magic."

"Are you here to help us?" Gale had to ask directly. Everything I told them has proven to them that I wanted to help to redeem myself. I could tell Gale didn't trust me. He believed I was still that ruthless heartless creature that pulled the Avengers together.

"If I wasn't here to help, I would have killed off Snow and made this place a thousand times worse than what you live in now." I replied silently pleading with Gale for him to trust me. I waited a moment before I added, "I know where _they_ are..." I had told them three days ago I had lost contact with the Avengers. Katniss had snapped at me and tried to kill me, but now her eyes widened at my words. But I added, "If I go in to retrieve them, I am leaving the safety of District Twelve and therefore you would be vulnerable if something happened here." They knew, because I told them, that the Capitol has found a way to dampen Thor's abilities and therefor I too would loose my strength and most of my powers if I was caught.

"Get them." Katniss said I nodded but then looked at Gale.

"Stay." Gale said.

"Gale!" Katniss yelled her eyes pleaded with him to agree with her.

"Katniss if he goes and something happens here you really think we could protect Prim, Rory, Vick, Posy, and Mom from any destructive thing the Capitol could have? We can't protect them entirely, Katniss, like it or not we need his help." Gale held her glare but Katniss relented and nodded agreeing to him. They both knew the risks.

"I'll stay." I nodded. To be honest in that moment I felt powerless. I couldn't help Thor, who through the years I had aided him in knowing that each of his teammates were safe, and what they were doing. I felt helpless in helping Clint and Natasha, the first two to forgive me for what I had done... and they were the ones I expected to want to kill me. I wanted to go and rescue them, but knew I needed to stay here to protect one Avenger Family.

_"THOR! LOKI! DADDY! HELP ME!" _It was a little girl, she was terrified, and I sat straight up as I listened. It was Ariel. Stark's daughter. Something about the terror in her voice told me that the other children of the Avengers were going to end up in more trouble than Katniss and Gale.

"Loki!" Katniss yelled and snapped me back into reality. "What the hell happened to you?"

"She needs help..." I replied, waiting to see if Ariel would continue.

"Who?" Gale questioned standing up.

"You can't help her." I replied still waiting for more from Ariel or maybe Jason, Jarod or even Phil.

"What do you mean I can't help her?" Gale asked.

"I am a God. I hear the prayers that are directed at me. I told you of Tony Stark's four year old daughter. She just cried out yelling for help. One of the names she said was mine. She yelled for Thor, Tony, and myself so whatever it is Tony taught his children to call out to Thor or myself if they are in terrible danger." I said when I heard Ariel's cry again.

_"Loki, Thor, if you up there... save me?" _She was sobbing now. I had her location. I had to rescue her.

"Stay here. Don't leave this house, understand?" I said looking at the two Victors who nodded and I disappeared into thin air in front of them.

I landed beside Ariel and knelt down. She was a dark room by herself, I mumbled a little light charm that only she and I could see and the room lit up. The sweet little girl who I had often appeared next to at night to protect from nightmares after she saw a man killed in the street a few months ago. She was the same little girl that called me, véurr, I had taken to speaking to her in old Norse and she had picked up on it and called me véurr, the old norse word for protector.

"Véurr, I scared." The four year old ran over to me and threw her arms around me.


End file.
